Dreams of the Heart
by hainsin
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have finally gotten together. Everything is as it should be, and life is great. But lately....problems have started brewing and the happy couple are now questioning their own dreams and each others love. Contains MPreg and FPreg & yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Warning below is an 15+ part so if you get a bit giddy if someone says the word boobs, or breast then you shouldn't be here. This is also yaoi (boyxboy relationships)**

**So you have been warned if you continue reading its every women/man for themselves.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------Chapter 1--------------------**

"N-No S-Sa...suke!" stuttered the blonde, he was sprawled over a queen size bed, with his arms above his head, in a position of innocent surrender. He tried to pull away as his lover advanced forward, ready to attack the blonde's still buttoned pants, his shirt already thrown onto the floor, alone and rejected. The Uchiha continued his assault on his fair-haired companion, slowly dragging kisses from his neck, down to his chest. The sharingan user took a detour, beginning to suck softly on the blonde's erect nipple.

The blonde immediately froze as black onyx eyes stared seductively at his shadowed face. It was so hard to resist them. So hard.

"N-No Sasuke. P-Please stop" the blonde called out, the words faltering from the ecstasy that was entering his body.

"What is it dobe? You don't want me?" replied the Uchiha.

The blonde's heart feeling stabbed by those last words. The sharingan user closed his black onyx eyes and stalled his advancement on the blonde, reposing himself on the opposite side of the bed, facing away from his lover.

_'Not again'_ thought Sasuke.

This was the third night in a row that Naruto had rejected his forceful suggestion on love making. It was beginning to bug him. He was a man, and it was only natural that he wanted to be sexually active with his lover, this was getting ridiculous! Sasuke had been holding off from the sexual activity and if he didn't release it soon he was going to go nuts!

The blonde stared at his lover's naked back, wondering what he was thinking about; questioning whether he had deterred his mood for now, even the thought of whether he had made Sasuke mad. The blonde's eyes softened when he felt somehow guilty for putting Sasuke in this mood.

It's just that...Naruto felt he wasn't ready. Sure they had done love making in the past, but lately...Naruto felt like Sasuke was expecting something from him. That once the heat of the moment was over, he was unsatisfied with Naruto's performance and the end result. Eventually making the blonde want to stop everything before he saw the disappointment he made on the Uchiha's face. It was a burden that he was carrying alone.

The blonde brought his legs to his chest, sending warmth from his torso to his legs. Naruto sat silently on the bed, while a light breeze came from the near by open window. Naruto gazed over to the night sky, his blue eyes shimmering. It was a full moon tonight. The moon basking in a blue glow, filling his heart with mystery and wonder. Nothing in the darkness is ever beautiful, but upon gazing at the moon, through the gloom of the night, the blonde could truly say,

"It's Beautiful" unknowingly of the blonde, the words slipped out of his mouth, cascading down like dominos until reaching their final destination; Sasuke's ears, a heavy atmosphere was lingering in the air. Sasuke stood up off the bed, causing the blonde to come out of his daze,

"I'll be in the shower" was his curt reply.

The blonde stared blankly as Sasuke walked across the bedroom and into the bathroom, his eyes softening. The sound of the taps turning and then followed by a gush of water, Sasuke began to carefully remove his remaining clothes, tossing them onto the tiled floor. Stepping into the shower, he felt a rush of heat emanate from the water beating against his body. This was the one place where he could be alone and reflect, allowing him to be himself and contemplate everything in his life. He stood there, his eyes slowly shutting as he once again let his trail of thoughts run. His brother. His clan. Naruto.

"My dream…" he whispered; as the water flowed through his black hair, and down his body. Images of his parent's death flashed before him, and his brother's smirk, quickly snapping him out of his reflection, in his eyes tears beginning to form,

"I wasn't even strong enough…to kill him, my hate wasn't strong enough…and now…my dream has gone to trash!" Sasuke's chakra flowing to his fist, just as it collided with the tiled wall beside him. Extracting blood from his fist as the titles concaved inwards. He looked at his hand, watching as the blood dripped downwards mixing with the running water, moving his hand towards his chest, placing it upon his heart,

"Stupid heart…" he muttered.

Sasuke continued on with his shower, not realizing that his lover outside began to grow with concern from the smashing sound he had heard.

Naruto continued to sit on the bed, already well aware of what had occurred in the bathroom, he felt tears starting to form, and began a battle to keep them inside himself.

"A ninja does not cry…" he said it to himself, repeating it over and over in a soft voice, until he knew that those tears would not show. Saying them again and again trying to make those words real to him. A gentle breeze entered the bedroom along with it a dozen or so cherry blossoms, each dancing together as the breeze spun them around like a man would to a woman while dancing, the moon shining down upon each making them glisten like stars.

Sasuke strolled out of the bathroom and entered the bedroom, his gaze dropped to Naruto on the bed, who was watching those cherry blossoms. He made his way to the opposite side of the bedroom, harshly breaking through the swirling petals, each falling onto the wooden floor.

He slid into the bed and laid facing away from Naruto, the blond looked at the back of the Uchiha's head, waiting for some sort of reply, except…he got none. Distress filled Naruto face, he reached his hand out and placed it upon his lovers arm, only to have it harshly nudged off, without a second thought,

"Good _NIGHT_ Naruto" Sasuke said to the blond, his voice deep and stern with an emphasis on the 'night' when he said it.

The blond recoiled his hand and sunk into the bed, his blue eyes slowly shutting as a single tear slipped down his cheek and onto his pillow, whispering softly,

"I'm sorry…" just before rolling over and silently falling into the darkness of his dreams.

Naruto awoke the next morning with a startle, only to find himself alone in his cold bedroom, wishing that the night before had only been a dream, his wish being shattered as he saw the note on Sasuke's pillow, picking it up the blond read it out loud to himself,

"I have a mission today and it's gonna take all day, so don't wait up for me dobe. Sasuke" Naruto stared at the note, his eyebrows furrowing.

_Sasuke must be really mad, he always puts 'love Sasuke' at the ends of notes when he leaves them for me…_the blonde's train of thought was then disrupted by his growling stomach.

"Okay Okay. I get the point. Hmm I feel like having ramen for breakfast!" the blonde exclaimed, jumping out of bed and down the stairs into the large kitchen.

It had been almost 2 years since Naruto had married Sasuke and moved in with him into the mansion he inherited from his parents, and still the blonde couldn't get used to the freedom and space he had in the house. In his old apartment you could barely move, since the place was so crowded, even with only the basic of furniture, all in the one room which included what you _could_ call a kitchen.

"I was only 17 when I had realized my love for you, I wasn't even considered an adult yet…I was still very young. After two years of dating and watching the seasons pass by together, you asked me to marry you, even if it wouldn't be legal or legitimate, you wanted to marry me because it was me. Its now almost two years later, I'm 21 and I consider myself an adult, I'm still not Hokage yet, but I'm getting there." Naruto had once again been talking to himself, he gently poured the ramen from the package and into the boiling water being careful not to get splashed by the hot water. He stirred the water with two chopsticks, gently parting the noodles as they swam in the water.

2 minutes later they were done, and he was quickly wolfing them down, they tasted great as usual, he was an expert at cooking ramen. The blonde slurped up the last remains of the ramen in his bowl only to wonder what next he could do today, his eyes wandering around looking for something to do, suddenly a loud knock coming from the front door.

"Who could that be so early in the morning?"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. There is more to come. I also would like to make this clear that this is just my main couple. I have more and….Itachi will also be in this fanfic, and because I like him being a cunning evil asshole im gonna make him use one of the girls in naruto. Also there might be future m-preg (male pregnancy) and some normal female pregnancy too. Don't worry I will explain how both of the pregnancies came to be so you don't think it just "happened" out of the blue.**

**Ja ne time for me to go to bed and dream up some more parts to this story**

**------Edit-------**

**Sorry i found a few mistakesso i had to editit becausethey were driving me absolutly crazy! So yeh. Ignore me and my bad small edit and mistakes ;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah im sure that you have all been waiting patiently for this next half of the first chapter. Well here it is, this time i didn't do some much editting on how descriptive it is because most of this is just talking. I gotta stress this heaps, please read this, cuz if u don't u wont know or understand what happens later on in the next chapter, even tho i still have to explain somethings that occur here that rn't made clear. lol ;**

**Anywayz once again this is a yaoi story, but it has its normal relationships as well, so yeah. This part isn't very 18+ stuff so its okie for you younger people**

* * *

The blond skipped happily towards the large wooden doors at the head of the house.

'_At least I have someone to talk to now'_ was his thoughts, but shortly he would wish he had spent the entire day alone.

He grasped onto the cold metal handle of the door, pulling the oak door towards him, a flush of bright light filled in from outside, slightly blinding him for a moment, suddenly shock began to creep across his face, on the other side of the door was…

"Sakura…" he whispered her name.

This had been the girl he had had a crush on for almost 3 years, the girl that he had been paired up with Sasuke. Team number seven. The girl that rejected him before he sub came to his true feelings for Sasuke deep inside his heart. With a shaky voice Naruto was just able to say,

"Sakura...Ah…c-come in"

Sakura walked in with an air of grace to her, she stopped, waiting for Naruto to lead her to the lounge room, she had never been inside the Uchiha mansion before this day. Her eyes travelled around the house as Naruto escorted her into the lounge room, it was indeed very spacious, on the walls there was a pale violet lily design, around the flowers was a gold trimming making the flowers stand out and sparkle. Sakura sat down onto a cream coloured double lounge _'its soft'_ was her first thought, she carefully began placing herself into a lady like position, while on the other side Naruto just plonked himself onto the lounge opposite of her, the blonde already knew she had been surveying the house, but what truly played in his mind right now was…why was she here?

It had been a long time since Naruto had laid eyes on Sakura, she had changed over the span of 4 years, she was much taller, her body was graceful as it moved and she had developed into a beautiful woman. She had once again let her hair grow out long, it was still a delicate pink, and shone brightly when the sun hit it, she currently had it tied up into a bun, leaving two large bangs loose on the side of her head, her aqua eyes still burning with life. Her smile was the only thing that hadn't changed.

It seemed that the silence was going on forever; neither of them spoke but aimlessly stared at each other, waiting for the other to say something. Naruto was the first to break the silence,

"So…how have you been?" as stupid as it sounded, it was the only thing he could think of to say.

"Before or after you took Sasuke from me?" was the curt reply.

Whether Sakura was provoking Naruto or not, it seemed to be working, his face contorting with anger,

"I didn't steal him. If I remember correctly I was still very much still in love with you at the time. Sasuke willingly choose to be with me, while you didn't and continued to go after him instead" the blonde finished those words and crossed his arms tightly.

Sakura breathed a heavy sigh, before replying with the utmost calm,

"Yeah…I know that _now_. But before…I didn't. It was hard to understand that I had been rejected for good. I ended up pushing myself into a stupid cycle where all I did was drive myself to train and go on numerous A-rank missions. To tell you the truth I nearly drove myself into the ground, literally speaking. Besides…it doesn't matter to me anymore"

Inside Naruto guilt began to well up; he hadn't of known what had happened to Sakura after Sasuke had decided to be with him, it came as a shock that someone as mature as Sakura would do something like that to herself.

"Sorry…I really didn't know" Naruto replied apologetically. Suddenly curiosity began to get the better of Naruto, before he knew it he had blurted out,

"Wait. What do you mean it doesn't matter? OH OH don't tell me that you finally accepted Lee's love for you and that you're dating? Eh? Eh?" shocked at how fast the words had slipped out of the blonde's mouth, he darted his hand over his mouth, only to cover the smirk that began to form on his lips a small glint in his sky blue eyes.

"Heck no. Lee…is…_WAY_ too unique for me" was Sakura's blunt reply.

"But then…who is it? And why are you here then?" Naruto finished with a questioning stare. The palm of his right hand supporting his head while his elbow balanced on his thigh.

"If I am to tell you who it is, I've gotta start from just when I destroyed my last attachments to Sasuke. It was just last year; I had accepted the truth that Sasuke wasn't mine to control and with this I broke out of my routine of drowning away my emotions in training and missions. I still continued to do both, but I slowed them down a lot. I found more time for myself and for the things I enjoyed the most. I continued to train with Tsunade and because of that she taught me a lot of medical ninja skills, I was even able to learn some special techniques, after awhile I ended up becoming her apprentice.

But…everything changed after that incident. Both me and Tsunade got called to treat some ninja's that had gotten into a fight with another, we arrived at the location…I'll never forget that moment, it was the first step, the initiation of my full detachment from my emotions for Sasuke, it created for me a new person to love, a new person to want and desire." Sakura ended, her head bent down, her eyes shimmering as she remembered that incident, _that_ day.

If it hadn't of happened she would have probably still be mopping around, still trying to find a path to follow.

Naruto was already getting impatient, all this talking and she hadn't said who the lucky guy was, he began to lightly drum his fingers on the arm of the lounge, staring eagerly at Sakura, waiting for her to begin speaking again.

Sakura began to talking once again,

"You will be the first person I have told about me and him…This is the way we wanted it to be, the second most important people in our lives knowing the happiness we feel at the moment" Sakura smiled sweetly, giving Naruto the feeling that she was afraid to tell him who her lover was.

"Naruto…the person I'm involved with is…..Itachi" Sakura looked away from Naruto just as that name hit the blonde's ears her right hand coming up to cover her mouth with her delicate fingers. Rage began to be etched onto Naruto's face, '_that guy…that guy…of all the men in Konoha she had to choose that one…'_ Naruto's thoughts were pushed from inside him and into a verbal response, he stood up abruptly and began to make his opinion voiced,

"WHY HIM? Of all the people…out of everyone WHY THAT MAN! He's hurt so many people, he walked a path of blood and yet you fall for him? TELL ME WHY?"

Naruto's rage began to build; he was slowly loosing control over his emotions and his chakra, his hand forming a tight fist, almost to the point of drawing blood. Sakura withdrew into the cream lounge almost whimpering, her head down, her eyes facing her lap; she brought her two hands together, interlocking them together upon her lap. If she didn't explain to him what she feels, then there wouldn't be any hope for her _or_ Itachi.

"Loving someone, wanting to hold them, wanting to be with them…having those feelings thrown aside like they were nothing…I now understand how badly you must of felt when I refused to be with you but… you had someone waiting for you at the end of that path…you had Sasuke… unlike me I had no one. I was left alone with those lingering feelings of something that I wanted but could never have.

He looks so similar to Sasuke…I guess that what ever I felt for Sasuke got transferred over to Itachi. Itachi has been through rigorous mind rehabilitation, he isn't allowed to do missions other than D-rank and can not use his chakra above a certain point, if he does a transmission is sent to the Hokage, this will probably be like this for most of his remaining life. He isn't the same person as before…" Sakura finished, still with her head drooped down.

"But Sakura…" Naruto's rage suddenly dropped, Sakura seemed to be very serious about what she was saying, and yet…Naruto couldn't help but feel that somehow she was going to get burned and burned badly at that.

"Love…Love doesn't have the constricting boundaries of right and wrong, it doesn't understand gender or race…love is love. That's why…that's why…" Sakura didn't finish off the sentence; she continued to stare down at her lap, feeling the regret of telling Naruto her secret.

The blonde sighed and lazily fell back into the lounge, _'Love ay? Love…'_ thought Naruto, he could understand what Sakura meant, after all Sasuke and himself were living proof that love doesn't understand those boundaries of gender. Naruto began to speak, Sakura tightly shut her eyes expecting him to yell once again,

"You do realize that Sasuke is not gonna be happy bout this…then again, no more than he has been lately though…" Naruto sat back into the lounge placing one arm upon the top of the lounge and the other he ran his finger through his golden locks, almost in a cool like fashion. The blonde closed his sky blue eyes trying to somehow relax after these sudden events.

Concern began to spread across Sakura's face, she wondered whether something was wrong, and playing the mature female role she decided to ask Naruto and relieve him of the pain and worry that was most probably inside him currently.

"Neh? What do you mean Naruto? You guy bickering again? Or…is there something really wrong this time?"

---------------------------------------Chapter one ends-------------------------------------------

* * *

**Wow. I'm guessing that you guys didn't see that couple pairing coming. I already know that i've left things fairly open on how Itachi is actually with Sakura and its because of a good reason. I need to figure out how they actually was able tocaptured Itachi XD i didn't figure that out yet because i forgot how powerful he was hits hand on head. So in the next chapter there is a lot of problems and issues that rise up and will our little sakura be able to help Naruto? Or will naruto continue to be very dense on why Sasuke is angry at him.**

**Well find out in the next chapter of Dreams of the Heart**


	3. Chapter 3

Okie so this chapter I've really gotta warn all of you this chapter does really does contain 18+ stuff a.k.a Sasuke and Naruto getting it on, so yeh please if this type of stuff makes you sick please just either skip that part or just don't read it at all. This chapter does have Naruto talking to the demon fox so if u see someone talking in **bold font **that's the demon fox, if it is normal then its not it and also when u see writing in _Italics_ then its someone saying something to themselves inside their head. Okie people prepare for…me when I'm high at night time, yes I wrote most of this at night when I was happy on sugar…beware lol

* * *

**-----------------Chapter 2--------------------**

**Dreams and Sacrifice**

Naruto bowed his head, his blonde hair creating shadows that covered his eyes.

'_That's right…Sasuke is mad at me, and yet I have no clue why. I don't understand what I have done wrong. Besides the fact I kept pushing him away so that we wouldn't make love…I don't see how that could of made him so mad.'_ Naruto though as he remembered the night before where he only assumed he had pushed Sasuke too far. Sakura gazed at the slouched blonde before her. Her eyes beckoning him to look at her and tell her his feelings, tell her what was wrong. They sat there for what seemed two minutes, not moving; being as silent and still as stone statues. Sakura couldn't take it anymore, this was Naruto and Sasuke, and they always had fights but nothing that would ever dampen Naruto's mood or personality. She came to the honest conclusion that something was extremely wrong. She slowly removed her body from the lounge and gracefully walked over to where Naruto sat still slumped down on the lounge. A delicate hand was placed onto the blonde's shoulder, with two light aqua eyes watching his own sky blue ones,

"Naruto. Please tell what's wrong. I know it's been four years since we had a decent conversation but… your still my best friend, nothing has changed that. Nothing." Her eyes softening, it was almost like…a mother's touch. The blonde stared blanking at her, slightly blushing from embarrassment, before swiftly turning the other way to hide it. Naruto's eyes become dull, _'Things did change it. She never came by to say hello, she even forgot I existed for a long time, it didn't help that she disappeared also. The only reason she came to mine and Sasuke's wedding was because Sasuke asked her. Was her distance a way of her recovering?'_ once again Naruto was drowned in his thoughts; they slowly seeped to show onto his face, which caught Sakura's attention. Naruto looked back at Sakura watching her aqua eyes shimmer with concern. He wasn't sure if he could bring himself to tell her, he wasn't sure if she could help…

The blonde gave into her, and slowly began to explain what he was feeling and the events that had occurred until now,

"Sakura…please don't see me any differently than you did before after I tell you this. It all started a couple of weeks ago. Everything had been fine, we were being sent on A-rank and S-rank missions without us having too much difficultly, each of us eager to return home to see one another. Of course Sasuke would take advantage of me and completely dominant me during love making, I didn't mind of course, except…then _'it'_ started happening. After the erotic moment was over, he would stare at me, directly in the eyes and give me this…strange look of dissatisfaction, his lips would twitch and he would then get off the bed, would place his clothes back on, without saying a word he would head for the door, only to say 'I'm going for a walk' just as he left the room.

So I recently began to stop him before our love making would progress, but now…somehow I've made him so mad that it seems he's avoiding me." Naruto felt some un-requested guilt rise up inside him, rising so high that it wrapped itself around his heart making it ache.

Sakura moved herself into a thinking pose, she wanted to help, she didn't know much about Sasuke but she did know that, a lot of things were sacrificed when he fell in love with Naruto, then it hit her,

"Naruto you dobe, I can't believe you don't see what's wrong. It's logical really, but its not really your fault, its just an unavoidable problem." Sakura replied before giggling softly to herself.

"Eh? No What? What is it Sakura?" there was urgency in the blonde's voice now.

"Naruto, you remember the day Sasuke told us his dreams. The two only dreams he ever had?"

"Ah…nope I don't" the blonde scratched his blonde hair.

"God…you really are an idiot. That day, Sasuke said that his dreams were to kill his brother _AND_ to revive his clan. Now Naruto think long and hard, you guys have been married for awhile right? In any normal marriage the women and man would begin to think about having a family. Seriously no wonder Sasuke so annoyed at you. You really shouldn't of stopped the love making, it just made him more mad." Sakura finished, placing her eyes on the blonde, his face all twisted with shock. _'Had the dobe misunderstood me'_ was the first thought that came to Sakura's mind,

"Are you telling me Sasuke is gonna divorce me for a women so that he can bring back his clan?" the blonde stood up waving a single finger at Sakura in a threatening way. Sakura rolled her eyes _'I knew he would misunderstand. That idiot.'_

"Geez Naruto you really are dumb sometimes, that's not what I meant at all! What I meant was Sasuke wants to have a family with YOU. But he knows it physically impossible for you two to have children together so he's frustrated at himself and his heart. Geez you really are stupid sometimes." Sakura proceeding to smash Naruto in the head.

The blonde placed two hands over a large lump on his head repeating the word _ow _over and over again, tears forming in his eyes cerulean eyes. Sakura had become extremely strong, being able to use her precise chakra control to give herself superhuman strength and Naruto had just experienced it first hand. The blonde began to feel a certain regret for taking anyway the Uchiha's dream, Naruto seemed to now understand why Sasuke had given him those type of looks, acted that way towards him, a short pain in Naruto's heart began, the blonde grabbing his shirt tightly just above where his heart pounded.

"I broke his dream…I…let him down" the blonde whispered this to himself hoping that Sakura wouldn't over hear, so that she wouldn't notice his regret, his pain. Rage began to well up inside the blonde; he was slowly loosing control, until he finally lashed out, his chakra flaring down into his arm as he swung his arm across the coffee table before him; smashing everything that had been placed upon it onto the floor. Tears threatening to leave his eyes and come cascading down his whiskered cheeks.

"ITS ALL MY FAULT ISN'T IT? IF WE HADN'T OF FALLEN IN LOVE HE WOULD NOW HAVE HIS DREAM FULLFILLED! I-Its all my fault…" the blonde's rage continued to rise, releasing large amounts of chakra into his body, the tears beginning to form. Sakura calmly rose from the lounge, she listened to Naruto's heavy breathing, waiting for him to turn and face her, Naruto slowly turned to faced Sakura, his eyes the colour of blood red. Suddenly a hand collided with the blonde's left cheek; Sakura had pooled some of her chakra into her hand, trying to slap some sense into the blonde,

"Wasn't it _you_ the one that told me Sasuke willingly choose to be with you? Wasn't it? So then what's with this self blaming? If you truly love Sasuke you should tell him how you feel, tell him your sorry and try to find a way around all this. Instead of mopping around blaming yourself!" Sakura withdrew her hand from Naruto's cheek, placing it beside her side once more, a pink imprint of her hand remained on the blonde's cheek, withdrawing the chakra from her hand and back inside her, shutting her eyes while letting loose a deep sigh.

Meanwhile just beyond the glass window of the lounge room a shadowed figure crouched on top of a large tree branch watched them, its eyes glinting before slowly disappearing into the shadows of the tree.

A lonely cold house. Ramen for one. Bath for one. Naruto had spent his entire afternoon alone, his encounter with Sakura earlier on that day had led the blonde to the truth behind Sasuke's strange moods around him, making the blonde want to sob silently in a corner, blaming himself for robbing the Uchiha of his dreams. Placing the trash outside at the front of the mansion the blonde gazed up at the clear velvet night sky. There were no stars or moon to be seen tonight, just the vast emptiness.

"**Oi Kit. I've got some news ta tell ya."** The voice of a beast ran through the blonde's head.

"Eh? What is it you damn fox! Haven't you caused enough trouble for one lifetime?" Naruto replied.

"**Kit I've got unlimited powerful Chakra, who wouldn't use it to their advantage?"**

"Geez…So what was it that you wanted to tell me Kyuubi?"

"**Well….It really depends how you see it, it can be either good or bad. For me its good, for you…actually I don't know how it will be for you. Come to think of it, I think I will wait, I will tell you later." **The demon's voice slowly disappeared as it retreated back into the sealed prison within Naruto.

"Oi oi oi you damn fox you can't just come on up saying you got something to tell me and then just disappear back just to keep me in suspense!" Naruto loudly complained to himself, knowing the nine-tailed fox could hear him but no reply came.

The blonde returned inside the house, making his way up the stairs and into the bedroom that he shared with his lover. The room was cold and empty, the blonde slipped into his pyjamas, feeling the fresh fabric brush against his body sending shivers down his spine.

'_Tonight if Sasuke wants to…to make love I'll let him advance forward. I miss the soft touch of his skin, his lips pressed against mine…_' the blonde thought to himself just as he slouched down into his side of the queen size bed, touching his lips with the tips of his fingers at the thought of the Uchiha pressing his lips against Naruto's. He fell asleep in a state of bliss from the thoughts of the one that was most precious to him.

It was late at night when Sasuke returned home from his mission, he wasn't hungry and he was completely soaking wet, he slowly began to make his way up the stairs, heading straight to the bedroom. All he wanted was to be with Naruto. The Uchiha opened the door to the bedroom, he found his lover sleeping soundly in the bed, lying on his back. The darkness in the room shrouding everything except the blonde's figure.

Sasuke leisurely walked over to the bed, pulling off pieces of his wet clothing and throwing them aside onto the wooden floor.

'_He can't escape tonight_' was the only thought running through Sasuke's head.

The Uchiha climbed onto the bed, positioning himself above the blonde, staring at his sleeping lover. He carefully rested his hand onto Naruto's cheek, feeling the warmth radiate from his soft skin. Sasuke began to then plant soft kisses onto the blonde's neck, wanting to advance downwards, he pulled the covers off the blonde and slowly began to unbutton his lover's shirt revealing Naruto's bare chest, making Sasuke's insides churn with wanting, with needing.

He continued his trail of short kisses down from the blonde's neck to his chest, making the blonde stir, his brilliant blue eyes gradually opening to see an onyx pair looking back.

Naruto blushed a crimson red. Sasuke had already made his first move while he had been sleeping, '_Had he thought I would say no again?_' Naruto's eyes widened, he had almost forgot what he was going to do tonight, he raised his arms to mid-length of his chest, bringing his has together, beginning to create the seals,

"Sexy no Jutsu" with a puff of smoke, there lying before Sasuke was a half dressed female version of Naruto, the curves on his body were perfect, but the current clothes on him now, weren't. Sasuke gazed down, this wasn't what he had expected, but no matter what form Naruto took, Naruto was Nartuo nothing could change that. The Uchiha recovered from the change of physical appearance and continued with his sexual assault on his lover. He carefully cupped one of the newly formed breasts holding it gently in his hand, '_It's so soft_'.

He slightly squeezed, a small groan escaping from the blonde's lips. Pleased with the results, Sasuke opened his mouth, placing his lips over his lover's nipple, sucking ever so slowly, his tongue tracing circles over the now erect nipple. Blissful moans coming from the blonde encouraging the Uchiha to continue.

The trail of kisses moved forward, going down from the chest to the abdomen, suddenly realizing that his lover's pants were still on, and his instinctive reaction to pull them off. Sasuke knelt onto the bed, revealing to the blonde his fully naked body, his large erection visible, the blonde blushing furiously from the view. Sasuke grabbed the waist line of Naruto's pants and the underwear below it, sliding them down the blonde's legs and then tossing them both aside.

He trailed his fingers along the blonde's legs until he reached the inner length of the leg, his hands firmly on Naruto's thigh moving his legs apart revealing a most sacred spot. Continuing to hold the blonde's legs, Sasuke brought his lips and placed delicate kisses on Naruto's inner thighs, coming close to the space between his legs, but then progressing onwards onto his other leg, moans coming from his lover as the Uchiha toyed with him.

Naruto just wanted Sasuke inside him, the foreplay was killing him, he just wanted it to be over with, so that the real ecstasy could enter his body, its source from Sasuke. Amongst the moans Naruto managed to say,

"J-Just get on with it! Please just put it in, I can't take it anymore" for a split second both their eyes met, as though in an unconscious agreement Sasuke stopped the foreplay, he moved in closer, scooping up Naruto's legs over his shoulders, positioning himself into a ready pose. Without any hesitation, he slid himself inside the tight warm opening, moving slowly at first than gradually getting faster, keeping to a steady rhythm. Erotic ecstasy washed over Naruto, drowning him in pure heaven

"n-nnnn ahhhh S-Sasuke" not much was able to be said from the blonde, his body arching upwards, wanting more of Sasuke.

"I'm…I'm…OH GOD! S-S-Sasuke I think I'm…" Naruto's words being cut off from all his moans.

"Not yet! Not before me Naruto" Sasuke growled.

"But…I d-don't think I can h-h" the blonde's words cut off once again.

Sasuke in an effort to also release, started to thrust harder and deeper, almost placing his entire member inside Naruto, '_Just a while more. Just a while more_'

Suddenly Naruto's back curved upwards, a long moan escaping his lips, not long after, the blonde came before Sasuke, not long after Sasuke cried out a groan, as he released inside Naruto. Sasuke letting out a jagged sigh as he slowly pulled his member out of the blonde, dropping the blonde's legs from his shoulders; he collapsed next to Naruto, tiny beads of sweat running down both of their bodies. Naruto gazed over at Sasuke, heaving out raspy breathes. This was the moments he cherished, the utter happiness of the one he loved.

Not far from the Uchiha mansion, in a relatively large apartment two young lovers came at the same time, both moaning out in unison, each over come with a sense of bliss.

Sakura's aqua eyes stared lovingly at a pair of onyx ones, quickly pulling the face that they belonged to into a frenzied kiss. Staring into the face of the one she loved most, her eyes unwilling to fall asleep, fearing that she would never see that face again, her eyes slowly shutting as she gazed upon the face of her lover, until she was asleep; dead to the world.

Itachi pulled her into a tight embrace, her head resting on his arm as she slept, a somewhat evil smirk playing upon his lips, as he also shut his jet black eyes.

Naruto awoke to the sweet smell of a new day; he gazed up only to find a sound asleep Sasuke. Naruto's lips broke out into a large grin, '_Sasuke looks so cute when he is asleep, even somewhat innocent_' Naruto laughed quietly to himself. It had been a week since that erotic night where he gave in to making love with Sasuke, what worried Naruto the most was after that night he had had some difficulty returning to his normal form, it had taken him a whole day to fully be able to release the sexy no jutsu, but after returning to normal the thought of how strange the event was disappeared from his mind.

Naruto closed his blue eyes, it was still early in the morning, and he hoped that he could sleep awhile more before having to head off on a mission.

As the blonde tried to fall asleep his conscious was drawn in front of a barred prison inside him, the entrance to where the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox was kept.

"What am I doing here? What do you want damn fox?" Naruto harshly said to the darkness beyond the bars.

"**Oi don't speak like that to me kit, you should be thanking me right about now!**" the Kyuubi sneered, two glowing red eyes opening in the darkness.

"Now tell me why I should be thankful to you? Huh?"

"**There are a lot of reasons you damn weak brat, but there is one currently that you might find useful**"

"What you mean?" just as the words left Naruto's lips a stream of red Chakra by-passed him heading off behind his back. The blonde quickly turned around to see where it was heading, fearing that the Fox had somehow figured out a way to escape his eternal prison, instead he found a large glowing ball of chakra, his eyes widening in fear,

"What the fuck is that!" the blonde turned back around staring at Kyuubi straight in the eyes.

"**Ah geez you really are a dobe just like that Uchiha says. So that you fully understand I'll start from the beginning. **

**After hearing that Sakura girl talk about the Uchiha's dream, I though that it couldn't come at a better time, you see every one hundred and fifty years the female nine-tailed foxes come into season and are able to conceive a child."**

"Yeah so? What does that have to do with you? Or me for that matter?" Naruto curtly replied.

"**Shut up you damn brat I'm not finished! Has it ever occurred to you to question my gender? Geez does everything look like a man to you? I'm a female fox; do I need to spell it out for you? F.E.M.A.L.E. I just turned 500 last week, which is my fourth one hundred and fiftieth cycle, now tell me boy can you put two and two together?**" the fox finished its sharp fangs showing through its smirk

Naruto's eyes opened in shock, '_It couldn't be it couldn't be!_' Naruto once again turned around to the large glowing ball of chakra behind him,

"You damn fox you didn't? YOU DIDN'T! I'm a boy A BOY I tell you, this is impossible I don't believe you! Oh god…this isn't possible this isn't natural!" Naruto began to panic, he felt guilty for robbing Sasuke of his dream but he wasn't going to lose his dignity as a man trying to give it back to Sasuke.

A chuckle came from the Kyuubi,

"**It would have been natural if you hadn't of tried to turn back into a man you damn brat! It took a lot of my chakra to keep your internal organs those of a woman's geez…If you don't believe me go to that old hag and get her to check you up, since she is a medical ninja.**"

"Eh? Old hag?….You mean Tsunade? FINE! I will go and see her and prove you damn wrong."

With that Naruto opened his eyes, his face hot red, '_That damn fox, doing stupid things, I'll prove her wrong. "Her" it sound so strange saying it._'

The blonde glanced over, he found Sasuke getting out of bed, it had been another hot night and both Naruto and Sasuke had slowly stripped all their clothes off during the night, in some effort to keep cool. The Uchiha grabbed his clothes that had been abandoned on the floor during the night, slipping them onto his body. It was still fairly hot even though it was early in the morning. Sasuke turned to his lover on the bed, giving a small smirk,

"Was it really that embarrassing to see me naked? I thought you were over that?" Sasuke said, a smile dancing on his lips.

Naruto looked at Sasuke in shock, he seemed so happy, he hadn't seen Sasuke this happy in a long while. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed, a look of worry crept across his face and concern filled his eyes, '_If…that damn fox is telling the truth…I don't…I don't know if I can tell Sasuke, what will Sasuke think of me? Will he think I'm a freak? I don't know…I don't know!_' Naruto glanced away from Sasuke, avoiding his eyes he got out of bed walking over to the bathroom door, in a low voice he said,

"I'm going to have a shower" with that Naruto disappeared into the bathroom. Once inside he slowly removed his pants, the only thing that had remained on the entire night before, '_This is ridiculous!_' The blonde began to turn the hot and cold water taps, waiting for the water to be released. Water began to gush down, inviting the hot sweaty blonde into its mitts, just as Naruto stepped into the shower he noticed that the seal on his stomach was glowing the same colour as that of the red chakra ball he had seen just before the nine-tails prison, Naruto's eyes opened in shock, '_What is going on? Why is it glowing like that? I wonder…_' his eyes slowly began to soften,

"Everything will be cleared up when I see the old hag" the words left the blonde's mouth with a mingling feeling to them, Naruto placed his head under the rushing water, letting the water wash all over him. Would it really be alright?

-----------------------------------------Chapter 2 End---------------------------------------------

* * *

**Finally the excitement has arrived! Lets all say yay for Sasuke's dream buwhahahahaha. Well I'm happy with this, it turned out…hmm very…exciting. Even though it took me awhile to write it, once I got to the good part I couldn't stop writing! Anywayz stay turn to see how things turn out with Naruto and Sasuke, not to mention Sakura and Itachi 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it took me awhile to write it but its the longest i've ever written, its a total of 9 pages. So this should keep you guys happy for now. I've already started writing the next chapter so don't fret i haven't stopped writing. So everyone please enjoy. Also if you see someone talking in _bold italics _its inner sakura talking. :)**

**

* * *

**

**-----------------Chapter 3--------------------**

**The Truth and Secrets**

It was still early morning when Naruto began to make his way to the Hokage tower; he left the warm house and entered the fresh, cold morning air. As the years past people came to slowly see Naruto in a different light, after repeatedly seeing him defend a village that once threw words and stares as hard as rocks, they realized that he wasn't the same menace that was inside of him, that he was just a happy go-lucky boy and _not_ the Nine-Tailed Fox. Once on some occasions vengeful Sasuke fangirls had taken their revenge on the blonde, sometimes leaving him in the gutter bleeding just as the sky would begin to cry. Cheerful hellos came from all directions, whether they were genuine or not the blonde accepted them and return equally happy hellos. The blonde briskly walked through the village trying to get to the Hokage tower, trying to get to the warmth of the inside of a building.

The blonde swiftly turned a corner, beginning to speed up '_Gotta hurry. I need to get this resolved, I need to know before Sasuke realizes something's wrong._' Suddenly the blonde collapsed onto a wall, his arm smashing into the hard stone, '_I…I…feel nauseous. What am I saying? Geez…_' the blonde slowly brought a hand up to his head, knocking it lightly for his sudden stupid thought. Clutching his stomach he slowly left the safety of the wall he had been leaning against, once again making his way to the Hokage tower, it was only a short while away now. Naruto turned a corner, and there before him was a large cleared area with only a few tall trees surrounding the Hokage Tower. He slowly gulped down a knot in his throat; he was expecting the worst when it came to old hag Tsunade, but today…a major feeling of dread was welling up inside of him, it was the feeling that he could only describe as '_It's like… I've just lost my dignity as a man_' the words of the fox seemed to be sinking in much fast than they had only a few hours ago.

The blonde entered the Hokage tower; it was warm inside, the warmth embracing him in as he entered. Walking gradually over to the stair case that lead to the Fifth Hokage's office, he placed one foot onto the stone stair, glancing down at his sandaled foot, he was stalling. Determination filled Naruto's face, '_I'm gonna see this through. Believe it!_' the blonde beginning to run up the stairs as fast as he could, upon reaching the top, rushing over to the office door and smashing it open,

"Old hag, your one special old lady because I've come to you for help!" Naruto gave off a big grin

"What makes you think that I'm going to help you brat? I'm extremely busy, I'm sure it's nothing too big, go bother your old teachers Kakashi and Iruka" Tsunade lazily replied.

"But…they aren't medical ninja. I need you to do a check up on me. I'm…worried that there might be something wrong with me, that the demon fox might be trying to escape" Naruto had just lied through his teeth, but it was an emergency, he wasn't about to have Tsunade brush him off so easily.

"What did you say? Okay okay sit down on the chair and take your shirt off" Tsunade finished looking over at the blonde in her door way.

"Eh? D-Do I have to take off my shirt? I never thought that the old hag would be a pervert" Naruto blushed furiously just as he sat down, clutching his shirt, refusing to take it off.

"Boy you want this check-up or not? If so take your shirt off you damn brat" Tsunade sneered, carefully watching as the blonde slowly removed his shirt, her eyes widening in fear as her eyes came into contact with the large glowing seal on Naruto's stomach.

'_Damn we don't need anymore problems in this village…we have enough as it is_' Tsunade's thoughts went into a spiral of pondering, only to be brought back to reality by a blushing Naruto,

"Old hag get on with it! I'm getting cold."

Tsunade smiled softly at the blonde, she began to pool her chakra into her hands, concentrating hard to make sure that her chakra control didn't waver halfway through the exanimation. She placed a hand on Naruto's chest, the blonde flinching from how cold her hands were, Tsunade began to gradually shift her hand down Naruto's chest, using her chakra to fully examine the blonde's internal organs, making sure nothing was out of check, that everything was in its place. Suddenly as she reached Naruto's abdomen she was confronted by a large amount of chakra, blocking her from pressing onwards in her search, making her frustrated '_Damn it. This chakra is hiding something, perhaps if I press on it more with my own I can break through_' and just as her thought came into action she slowly put pressure onto the chakra that was blocking her way, breaking through it enough to find out what it was concealing, shock crept across her face, she quickly withdrew her hand from Naruto's stomach. Tsunade leisurely walked over to the window behind her desk, staring out at the beautiful scenery before her, meanwhile behind her Naruto hastily put his shirt back on, his cheeks still pink from the embarrassment of the examination, once finished his bright blue eyes travelled over to where Tsunade stood near the window, she hadn't of said anything but he could already tell that something was wrong.

"Oi! Old hag you done with me yet?" the blonde trying to lighten the mood.

"Naruto this is no time for your silly nonsense. This is going to probably sound extremely impossible and not comprehendible but…during the inspection I found something that was a little amiss. It seems that…oh dear I don't know how to say this but somehow you've got a half complete female reproductive system inside of you. I don't know how this came about but that's not the only problem.

It also seems to be…that you're pregnant"

Naruto's eyes opened in shock, the fox demon had been right, meaning it was all her fault! The blonde quickly averted his gaze from the fifth Hokage, shame was riddled on his face.

Tsunade smirked,

"So who knocked you up?"

Naruto looked at Tsunade rage filling his face.

"Who do you think old hag? It was Sasuke…Sasuke that bastard! I felt sorry for him and look what's happened! I'm a bloody freak thanks to him and that damn fox!"

Tsunade smiled, she couldn't help but laugh,

"Okay calm down. Now you might want to tell me what happened so that I can help. After all this isn't something that happens everyday" she finished with a sweet smile. The blonde couldn't help but feel like he had just become her guinea-pig, with a deep sigh he slowly began to tell her what had happened, leaving out some of the "non-important" details,

"Well…about a week ago, I found out who Sasuke had been sightly mad at me and had been so…edgy. He came home from a mission and out of…longing we um…made love" the blonde blushed, it was so weird telling Tsunade about this kind of stuff, especially since she was 50 years old.

"I'm sure that isn't the end, continue brat"

"Don't call me brat old hag! Anyways just for fun I used my sexy no jutsu while we were…ah…making love, I didn't think anything would happen but…the next morning when I tried to release the jutsu, it took me an entire day to fully release the jutsu. At least that's what I thought.

Then about a week later the Kyuubi starts giving me a history lesson on female foxes, saying how every one hundred and fifty years the female foxes come into season and can conceive a child, I found it stupid that it was telling me this, until it told me IT was actually a _she_. Of course I completely spazzed out, I really couldn't believe that the Kyuubi was a she, then it decided to tell me that with it's and Sasuke's help, it helped get me pregnant! I didn't believe it at all, so she told me to come and see you. So here I am, I feel nauseous and you just confirmed that I'm now officially a freak of nature."

Tsunade looked at the blonde, '_She had such a serious face_' thought Naruto.

"You didn't need to make a speech. Anyways, this information is very useful but…As useful as it is, I can't reverse what has happened with an abortion, you see I had enough trouble just being able to see what the large amount of chakra was protecting, I'd never guess it was this but…It means that if I had so much trouble just being able to see what was going on, it means I won't be able to remove the child. Which means…you've gotta see this through to the end Naruto. I'm sorry, I'll try and help you as best I can but right now, the best thing is to tell Sasuke, he deserves to know the truth. Also from here on, all your missions will be suspended until your fit to continue them" Tsunade finished on a never serious note. Naruto looked down onto the wooden floor, he knew he had to tell Sasuke but he was afraid. When Sasuke found out that Naruto had the nine-tail inside him, it took him awhile to adjust to that and during that adjustment Sasuke had avoided Naruto completely by taking extra missions so that the Uchiha didn't have to confront the blonde. But now…how would he react to this?

The blonde stood up out of the chair, his feet being dragged along the wooden floor as he made his way to the door. He was out in a flash, as he walked down the hall to the stairs his shoulder clashed with another, he glanced over mouthing a sorry, the person he had bumped into was Sakura. She looked at Naruto with concern as he continued to walk, making his way to the stairs. Tsunade looked at the now closed door with worry written all over her face.

"_Naruto…_" she whispered

Naruto left the Hokage tower, his feel still being dragged along the dusty footpath, his brain taking over, blinding his heart, '_Sasuke…Sasuke…I don't think I can tell him. I just can't! He'll…he'll think I'm a freak, I don't want him to judge me, damn fox, why did she do something like this! I can't face him, I just can't!_'

Just as Naruto began to run to the forest outside of the village, dark clouds began to line the sky, thunder growling like a large beast, it then slowly began to rain.

Naruto continued to run, his hair, clothes and faces becoming damp from the rain, staring up at the gloomy clouds he thought '_Are you crying too?_' tears glided down from his eyes, mixing with the cold rain.

He ran as fast as he could, hoping if he ran far enough the memory of everyone back in Konoha would fade and cease to exist. The rain was beating hard again his body, the heavens tears a sign that even it didn't want Naruto to leave all his friends behind, to leave his lover behind, but the blonde continued to run, until he was surrounded by a variety of trees, till even his skin was wet from the rain.

The blonde glanced around, searching for somewhere where he could curl up, try to keep warm and think everything over. Upon his gaze to a large tree, he found a reasonable big hollow nook, the blonde managed to pool some of his chakra into his feet, concentrating as well as he could. He slowly began to climb the tree with just his feet, making his way up the tall large trunk of the tree, until he made it to the nook, upon looking at the nook inside the tree; Naruto only assumed that during the spring this had once been the home of a family of birds.

"_A family…_" the blonde whispered. He placed his drenched body inside the hollow nook, his face, arms and legs, facing out towards the vast trees before him. The wooden nook was warm, shielding the blonde from the rain and the cold wind.

'_I don't want to…see his face. I can't tell him. What would he think of me? This wasn't suppose to happen, things weren't suppose to turn out this way! Trust me to screw up the best thing that has ever happened to me…Sasuke. I'm a freak…that damn fox made me into more of a freak!_' as the thought entered his mind a single tear slid down from his bright blue eyes and down his whiskered cheek. The blonde couldn't tell how long he sat their in the nook, with his legs drawn lost to his chest, the thought that in a few months time getting into this position would be almost impossible.

"I really don't know what to do…" Naruto said to himself, wishing that a solution would arise.

Kakashi watched the blonde from another tree near by, '_That boy, he's always forgetting something._'

With lightning speed Kakashi appeared in front of Naruto, his one eye looking the blonde over.

"Naruto what are you doing out here? Everyone is waiting for you, did you forget that we were going for ramen to celebrate you becoming a shinobi and Ino getting pregnant."

The blonde looked his old teacher straight in the eye; he had forgotten about this get-together and wished he didn't have to go. He recoiled his gaze from Kakashi's, realizing that Sasuke would be there, how long had he been sitting here?

"Kakashi…I don't want to go. Please just leave me here"

"Naruto, it's raining, you're soaking wet and I'm sure you haven't eaten anything all day. Be a good boy and come back with me; to your friends that are waiting"

Naruto slowly tried to push himself back into the inside of the tree's trunk, trying to escape from the person before him. With realizing this Kakashi swiftly grabbed the blonde's wrist, holding it tight he withdrew the blonde from the tree, Naruto tried without any success to release himself from Kakashi's grip, soon giving into the fact that he wasn't going to fight again someone that has good intentions.

"Let's go back Naruto. You can have as much ramen as you want" as Kakashi said this, a smile just visible underneath his black mask, Naruto's eyes softening, as much as he didn't want to return to the village, it seemed like he had no choice.

Kakashi let go of the blonde's wrist with a nod, they both began to run along the tree tops making their way back home, back to Konoha.

Ten minutes later they both arrived at Ichiraku Ramen Ichiraku. Over the span of four years the ramen shop had expanded, taking over the shop that had been next to it, by knocking down the wall that separated the two shops, they were able to make enough room to place in numerous wooden tables and chairs.

This was like Naruto's second home, he had many fond memories that had been made here with his friends, and once again a new one was about to be made.

Naruto entered the ramen shop first, his eyes falling upon Sasuke, they began to widen in utter shock, before him was Sasuke with a large chidori blazing in his right hand, his hand in the direction of a tall man with long black hair, his features very similar to Sasuke's, '_Itachi!_' the blonde thought '_What is he doing here? Why is he here?_' without any hesitation Sakura stood in-between the two brothers, all their friends looked on in shock, each that had a partner going close to them, in case they had to protect one another.

"Please stop, today we are here to celebrate with each other not to cause trouble" Sakura said, heaving a sigh as she looked at both of the two Uchiha brothers,

"Why is he here Sakura! He has no right to be here! You bastard…you should just leave!" Sasuke's voice was full of rage, his face changing from one without emotion to one contorted with anger the chidori sending small bolts of lightning into every direction,

"He…has a right to be here…because…I invited him. I didn't want everyone to find out this way, but I guess there isn't any helping it. Everyone this is my husband. Sasuke Uchiha's older brother Itachi Uchiha."

The chidori in Sasuke's hand dissipated, his eyes widening in shock, he dashed to Sakura, grabbing her by her shirt, pulling her up into the air,

"WHY? WHY HIM? Do you know what type of person he is or have you forgotten! This is the person that killed his entire clan and tried to take Naruto away from us all, and you're here saying you love him, that you married him! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" the rage kept pouring out of Sasuke, it was like running water from a tap that just had its handle broken.

Itachi strode leisurely over to where his wife and brother were,

"Little brother let go of my wife, just because you don't understand the reason doesn't mean you can hurt her"

Sasuke looked over to his older brother, pure despise was written all over his face as Itachi spoke,

"If you try to do this again to her…" Itachi bent down his lips close to his little brother's ear,

"…I'll kill you" the older Uchiha moving into a straight position, his arms folded over his chest.

Sasuke's onyx eyes opened in horror, as memories of his dead parents filled his mind and his brother's last words that fateful night '_Run run, cling desperately to life, and live on in shame_', those words immobilizing him just like it had the first time he heard them.

Sasuke's grip on Sakura loosened, her feet hitting the floor with a thud, she felt dizzy, her balance coming undone as her feet came off the ground, her shoulder threatening to smash into the wooden floor boards; just as her body was about to hit the floor, Itachi quickly scooped her into a tight embrace, holding her body close to his. Sakura looked up at the Uchiha, her eyes speaking the word thankyou, while she tried to convey that she was okay through her aqua eyes to those endless dark ones. Sakura pushed herself off her lover, brushing herself off, trying to fix her shirt. The first thing she saw was Naruto only a few feet away, staring in utter shock at the events that had just folded out before him, just behind the blonde, Kakashi had pulled out the latest book in the series Icha Icha series, its title 'Icha Icha Beauty' his one eye skimming along as he read the text, paying no attention to the commotion that had taken place.

Sakura's face brightens up as she sees the pair, '_Everyone is now here!_' she thought as she bolted over to Naruto, bringing him into a tight hug, her embrace was so warm, so gentle, you would never guess that she was capable of super-human strength.

She smiled sweetly as she released the blonde from her grasp, the sweetness of her smile sinking into the words she said,

"Come on Naruto! We already got your favourite ramen bowl all ready for you" at this point, everyone had returned to the conversations they had been having before the uproar, Itachi had now returned to the long wooden table that had been rented for the party, he sat at the far end, while Sasuke sat on the other end, as far as possible from his older brother, a single space left right next to him for Naruto. The blonde would of gladly sat there if it had been any other day but after finding out the news that he was pregnant, it made him want to avoid being near the one that made it happen, the blonde shifted on the same spot, Kakashi by-passing him making his way to sit down at the table his book still in front of his face.

Sakura stared at Naruto, watching as he toggled on the spot, his blonde bangs swaying softly. Sakura didn't know what the problem was but one this was defiantly clear; Naruto didn't want to sit down next to Sasuke. Feeling that she might regret her actions later, she pulled out Naruto's right arm, looping hers with his as she dragged him over to where she and Itachi sat; she plonked herself down onto the chair next to her husband, then watched as Naruto sat down silently, beginning to eat the ramen that was before him.

Sakura smiled once again, everyone seemed to be happy and the night was still young, she glanced the long wooden rectangle table over, Gaara and Lee were sitting next to get other, it seemed only fitting since the pair had been together for over two years now, Lee making as many trips as he could, backwards and forth from the village of Sand just to see Gaara, Sakura could only say '_It's so cute. Those two you would have never thought._' Next to Gaara was Ino and Neji, '_Now that's a strange and long story. I would have never thought that Ino-pig would have fallen in love with Neji it was a weird accident of love; it seems so strange that now they are gonna have a baby too. I wonder if it will have blank eyes like them._'

Sakura silently giggled at the thought of a little Neji or Ino. Beside Ino was Iruka, Sakura's old teacher when she first entered the academy, it brought back old memories, very old memories of her Sasuke fan-girling days next to Iruka was Kakashi still reading his book, Sakura had guessed that in the span of some years, Iruka and Kakashi had grown to like each other a lot, getting themselves involved in a relationship, it wasn't really known if it was true or not.

Sakura along with everyone else had seen Iruka and Kakashi too close together to think otherwise. At the other head of the table sat Hinata, over the years she had also developed into a young lady, growing her hair out long, it swayed beautifully as she spoke to Tenten that sat on the same side as Sakura. Hinata was now dating Kiba, it had taken her a long time to get over Naruto after he came together with Sasuke, leaving her just as broken as Sakura had been over Sasuke. Due to Hinata being part of the head branch in her family, she was restricted from pursuing any man, her father had died only one year ago, making her the head of the family, putting a lot of un-needed stress and problems upon her shoulders, '_She seems to be pulling through well though_' Sakura said inside her head to inner Sakura, the reply only being '**_Yeahhhhhh! She's a fighter!_**' Sakura giggled once again, inner Sakura still had a mind of her own even…after the jutsu accident.

On Tenten's right side were Kiba and Shino, with Sasuke smack bang in the middle of them and Chouji and Shikamaru all of them talking happily together, next to them was Gaara's two non-related siblings Temari and Kankurou. Temari had grown into a fine women, she now kept her long hair in to loose pony tails that hung half way from the back of her head, Kankurou was still the same as before, the only difference was he had become extremely tall in the span of four years. She ran a glance down the table again, the over all difference in everyone was not only were they all stronger but were all elite ninja almost all have the highest rank of ninja possible that wasn't Hokage, some of her friends were even ANBU ninjas.

Sakura dragged her body upwards, lifting herself off the chair; she grabbed her glass, taping a chopstick against it, the noise didn't die down, she began to beat the chopstick faster and harder against her glass, trying to get everyone's attention for a toast, finally her patience broke and she tapped the glass so hard and fast with the wooden chopstick that with a loud smash it broke in her hand. Sakura had finally got everyone's attention; they all looked on as they saw the broken glass in her hand, the owner of the ramen store crying softly from the counter for his broken glass,

"Ah…whoops" Sakura smiled awkwardly

"Well I got all of your attention didn't I? Now for a toast, to Ino-pig who finally got herself married and pregnant, and to our beloved Naruto who passed his Jounin shinobi exams! You took your sweet time Naruto. Okay everyone toast to Ino and Naruto!" everyone slightly chinked their glasses against another, at the end each taking a sip of the beverage inside. Everyone then continued with their talking and eating of ramen, Sakura looked over to Naruto; she found that he had almost finished his bowl of ramen, his face cherry red from Sakura's toast; she then placed her eyes onto Itachi, his glass still placed in his hand in front of his face, her eyes saddened, it seemed that no one had chinked their glass against Itachi's. Sakura scooped up a second glass in her hand and hit it softly against Itachi's, she looked over to her slightly surprised, only to have a gentle smile form onto Sakura's face, as she moved her lips close to his ear whispering,

"_No one deserves to be left out. Not on an event like this…_" she backed away once she had finished those words, she smiled again, then turned to Naruto and tried to engage him in some sort of conversation, the air surrounding Itachi seemed to have just gotten lighter with that one act.

Meanwhile on the other end of the table between Kiba and Shino sat an extremely grumpy Uchiha, he had been completely abandoned by his lover at the time when he needed him the most. He shot angry glares at his older brother while he ate his second bowl of ramen, '_That bastard! I can't believe he seduced Sakura. Of all people my best friend! He's lying, everyone is lying, that bastard he hasn't changed at all I just know it! If anything, Sakura better be careful if he hasn't changed, not only that…Naruto and I should be careful also. Speaking of which why is MY lover, MY Naruto sitting next to Sakura? He hasn't said one word to me, not even a glance, it's like he is avoiding me on purpose!_' Sasuke couldn't help but get carried away with his thought's, he didn't understand anything, didn't understand why Sakura was with his _evil_ brother and why Naruto wouldn't come near him.

As the night passed and the celebration slowly came to an end, the blonde had only gone through two bowls of ramen, the lowest he had ever had, the blonde looked at the wooden table trying not to make eye contact with Sasuke, he had talked a bit with Sakura and surprisingly enough with Itachi, but had remained pretty much silent the entire party, he only answer a few peoples questions when they came over to talk to him and the others on his end of the table. It was getting late and the blonde could tell that the party would end soon, seeing as a few of his friends had become drunk from sake.

Naruto swiftly stood up, giving a jolt to Sakura, before anyone could really say anything the blonde spoke,

"Hey hey guys I'm gonna head home, its getting late and I'm beat, so please continue enjoying yourself and take care of Sasuke for me. Night all" he winked at everyone while doing a good-guy Lee pose, then began to walk across the ramen shop to the exit, the ones that were still fairly sober all yelled out in unison,

"Good Night Naruto!"

Sasuke stared in disbelief as the blonde exited the building, his face twisting into one of anger, '_This proves it. He really is avoiding me, that damn dobe; he even left early so that he wouldn't have to walk home with me._'

Just as Naruto entered the street, the dark clouds from earlier onto came rolling in, merging together to cover the dark velvet blue sky, blocking out the stars. The blonde stared up at the sky, '_If I don't hurry home I'll get wet from the rain. I don't need a cold when I'm pregnant_' he placed a single hand over his stomach and began to run at a fast pace back home.

-------------------End of Chapter 3------------------

* * *

**WOW! Omg that was a lot of writing i did. But wasn't it worth it? I mean it was such a good chapter, ahhhh such fun such a great plot! Its all coming slowly together, my master design is coming together! Anwayz stay tuned for the next chapter, its sure to be just as good as this one was :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well well here we go. Another chapter, it has a mixture of peoples views in here, there's naruto's, sakura's and Sasuke's at the end. So please enjoy D**

* * *

**-----------------Chapter 4--------------------**

** The Pain of love**

Placing his heavy body onto the lounge Naruto breathed a sigh, he had run all the way home and it didn't rain after all. The clouds just hang around, looming like some dark omen. The blonde was determined to not have a reason to go to bed, so in an effort to once again avoid Sasuke he pulled out every video of his favourite series that he could find, running into the kitchen to find as much instant ramen, chips and ice-cream he could. Everything was set; the video was in and playing, he had enough food to last him the entire night, and an array of pillows and blankets laid on the lounge, signalling that he was planning to spend the night in the lounge room, watching television.

He snuggled himself into a large pillow that was propped up against the arm of the lounge, then grabbing a large doona and a single blanket, he dragged it from his feet to his shoulders, wriggling around trying to get comfortable, unaware that the one he loved and wanted to please so much was watching from the hallway.

"What are you doing dobe? Aren't you going to come up to bed?" Sasuke said the words as unaffected as he could, but in reality he was boiling with anger on the inside.

"Nope. I wanna watch some videos. You go on ahead without me" the blonde replied, without looking from the television, without even facing Sasuke.

The Uchiha slowly made his way up the stairs to the second floor, upon entering the bedroom he harshly slammed the door, making sure that it closed so fast and hard that Naruto could hear it from down stairs, to show how unimpressed he was.

Four hours into the blonde's videos and he had already fallen asleep at the three hour mark, the video continuing to run for another hour while he slept soundly on the lounge, nestled in his doona and blanket, junk food and instant ramen laid around him on the floor and the glass coffee table, that's when the noise of a phone broke through his sleep, urging him to come and answer it, him just wanting to continue sleeping. The blonde turned over to his side, pulling the covers over his head, trying to ignore the ringing of the phone, hoping the person on the other end would just give up, but they didn't.

Out of pure frustration from being woken up, he dragged himself out of his comfy space walking over to one of the walls in the lounge room, searching for the switch that turned on the light, he finally found it, the phone still continued to ring, it seemed that the person on the other end was desperate to get in contact with the couple.

The blonde lazily walked over to the phone picking it up, answering with a half hello half yawn, waiting for the person to reply, the only sound emanating from the other end of the phone was extremely heavy heaving, as though someone couldn't breathe, finally a voice spoke through,

"Please…I didn't know who else to call…" a horse cough came through the phone, the person having difficultly talking,

"Please come and find me…it hurts…I can't move my legs…and…it's beginning to…" the sound of strong rain beginning to pass through the phone connection,

"Rain…" the voice last said before the line cut out. Naruto's voice screamed into the phone,

"Hello, Hello! Ah shit stupid rain cut me off but…I know who that was…" with that the blonde ran into the hallway, grabbing his waterproof jacket from the jacket rack, slipping on his sandal blue shoes, then running out of the house, leaving it silent as the front door clicked back into its hinge after him. He didn't know how long he ran for, he didn't know where he was running to, all he knew was that he had to find the person, something terrible had happened to them and they had contacted Naruto for help, the streets were empty, everyone was asleep and the rain was relentless as it beat down upon Naruto's jacket and head, he continued to run down every street he could think of, as fast as he could until he finally found what he had been looking for. In the middle of the street before him sat a young woman with pink hair, a mobile phone tossed to her left side, the mobile completely dead. The blonde walked over to the girl, he found her sitting on the muddy floor surrounded by pools of water; water mixed with her blood, her legs had been sliced numerous times in different places, each deep, each pouring out blood. Her clothes had been torn; most of her lower clothes were still intact the ones above, not so good. Her shirt had almost completely been destroyed, a huge hole starting from her left shoulder down and across her chest, completely revealing her bra. A single thin cut across her right cheek,

"Who did this to you Sakura?" Naruto exclaimed, as he pulled Sakura up into a stance, supporting her weight with his own as he picked her up bridal style, she said nothing, all that she did was look up at Naruto, his eyes widening in shock as his scanned Sakura's over, they were completely spaced out, her eyes had glazed over with sadness and pain, blinding her happiness from the inside out. Naruto began to run back to his house, he didn't know exactly what had happened but if he didn't clean up her wounds and bandage them, she could get an infection or worse, bleed to death. As he continued to run, Sakura remained silent in his arms, she didn't cry out in pain when he turned a corner, she said not a word. The blonde took the shortest route home, trying to shorten the time, so that she wouldn't lose too much blood by the time he reached home; after ten minutes of running he made it home, somehow he managed to open the door, stepping inside the warm house leaving the door to shut on its own. Naruto ran over to the lounge, placing Sakura lying flat on her back onto it, using the pillow and covers that Naruto had been using only just half an hour ago, quickly running to the first aid kit in the kitchen, grabbing it hastily, then racing back to treat Sakura's wounds as best he could.

Putting bandages on a person hadn't been one of Naruto's best skills but this time he tried his hardest to do it right, he rummaged through the first aid box, looking for enough bandages and some wound ointment, finally finding all that he needed, he unscrewed the ointment lid, placing two fingers down into the white cream, it was cold. With his two fingers covered in cream he began to smear it over the sever wounds on her two legs, replenishing the cream on his fingers for every new wound he treated. It seemed that someone had damaged her legs to stop her from running away. Unable to reach the back of her legs where some more wounds were, he slowly pushed her legs up, bending her knees, having them supported by her feet. Still no words came out of her now pale blue lips; her hazy eyes staring blankly at the roof.

As he continued to treat her legs he felt the urge to say something anything, the silence was unbearable, so in an effort to bring Sakura back to this world, he decided to tell her his unusual news, trusting her completely,

"It's certainly been a crazy day, wasn't it Sakura?"

No reply came from Sakura, the blonde continuing to talk,

"You know, I've got some strange news. Last week was the Kyuubi celebrated its five-hundred birthday. Today it told me that it was a girl and that every one hundred and fiftieth year cycle the nine-tail demon fox females are able to conceive a child and…that night both me and Sasuke had a little fun…I used my sexy no jutsu and well…lets just say the Kyuubi took advantage of the moment, so here I am confused and keeping this a secret from Sasuke…I'm pregnant." Naruto finished his sentence just as he finished bandaging up Sakura's legs.

Sakura's eyes shimmered, some life returning to them, her eyes wide. Her body shot up, her legs lay straight on the lounge her body facing the blonde.

She grabbed him into a strong hug, the blonde being caught off-guard, her lips near his ear as she whispered,

"_You're not the only one…_" her body becoming limp, the world becoming dark to her as her aqua eyes shut, her body giving out from the pain.

Naruto sat on the side of the lounge, Sakura's limp body in his arms. His blue eyes opening in astonishment at what Sakura had just said, '_Had I heard correctly? Did I hear right?_' the thought that he might of heard her incorrectly coming to mind.

'_I'm sure that she will tell me when she wakes up again_' he thought.

Four days later and Sakura was still out cold and Naruto had not told Sasuke that he was pregnant. It was becoming increasingly harder to keep it a secret from the Uchiha, the blonde having morning sickness a few days during the span of the four days, this making Sasuke worried that Naruto had come down with something serious, he tried to persuade Naruto to go see the fifth Hokage but every time he suggested it the blonde would just brush off the suggestion and continue to stare at the wounded Sakura that now had taken up residence in the spare room in the Uchiha mansion, the blonde changing her bandages everyday.

Naruto had been watching over Sakura, worried that she would never wake up, his stomach beginning to churn, the contents in his stomach wishing to escape. The blonde ran as fast as he could to the bathroom, a hand firmly clasp over his mouth, he pulled the toilet lid open, throwing his head down, his mouth a few centimetres inside the toilet, then…came the retching. All of the blonde's breakfast came hurling out of his mouth, falling down into the toilet water, some of it falling to the bottom, some swimming around, mixing with the water.

"Argh…this is terrible. I've never felt so sick in all my life…why do they call it morning sickness if it lasts all day? Oh I don't know, without someone else that's pregnant to guide me I have no clue what I'm suppose to do…Heh…a good thing to start off would be to tell Sasuke…but I'm still afraid" the blonde's voice echoed inside the toilet bowl, the smell of his breakfast forcing its way up his nostrils making him even more sick.

He pulled his head out of the bowl, standing up to flush his breakfast down the toilet. '_Being pregnant isn't as easy as it looks. I'm sure its all down hill from here too_' he breathed a sigh, walking over to the sink he washed his hands and dried them on a pink soft hand towel, leaving the bathroom to return to Sakura's side to see if she would wake up.

The blonde sat for another hour, his stomach suddenly speaking out in protest for food. Placing a hand over his stomach he gave a reply,

"But I just threw up what we ate an hour ago! You can't seriously be hungry again!" the blonde standing up and beginning to leave the guest room,

"I'll be right back Sakura" she was still unconscious, so no reply came. Naruto smiled weakly, even though she didn't reply he knew she could hear him, he knew she could hear him throwing up in the bathroom and she knew he was there but…for some reason she wanted to block everything out, she wanted to hide away her pain, this troubling Naruto.

Naruto skipped down the stairs, he was still nauseous but the need to eat was stronger, as he passed the lounge room and made his way to the kitchen he saw Sasuke eye him carefully, the Uchiha becoming more and more suspicious each day, he knew something was up, Naruto just felt it.

Sasuke removed himself from the lounge, this was the day that he would find out what was going on with Naruto and why he had been avoiding him. He slowly strode to the kitchen, entering it as calm and cool as possible, his insides burning with fire.

He saw Naruto bustling inside the kitchen making himself instant ramen; he eyed him with a curious look, '_Hadn't he just had breakfast only an hour ago?_' the Uchiha walked over to the blonde, quickly pinning him to one of the kitchen walls, catching Naruto completely off-guard, he slowly began to run his fingers up the blonde's shirt, feeling his soft skin, running circles around the seal on the blonde's stomach, placing hot passionate kisses on his neck,

"n-nnn ahhh stop it Sasuke, if we do that you might hurt it!" the blonde yelled out in dispute, realizing he had just exposed his secret to Sasuke, quickly placing a hand over his mouth he turn away from Sasuke, trying not to face him,

"What do you mean **_it_**?" Sasuke asked in a curious voice.

"I…I didn't want to tell you not like this…but…I have no choice do I? A week and a half ago the Kyuubi had turned five-hundred. Four days ago it told me it was a _she_ and that when she turned five-hundred that was her one hundred and fiftieth year cycle, she then said something about female foxes being able to have a baby on that day and well…that was the day we…you know…and so…I'm now…why is it so hard to say this! I'm now pregnant! All thanks to you and that damn fox." Naruto finished, regret filling up inside him, fear rising to the surface.

Sasuke removed his hand from under the blonde's shirt, he sat back, completely shocked from what he had just heard, '_This isn't possible, it's not normal! But…he has been sick it does all fit in, it explains everything…_' Sasuke's face was emotionless; his eyes stared at the floor, not even facing Naruto. The Uchiha stood up, not saying a word, his face as blank as a white paper, the colour drained from his face.

"I'm…I…I need to go for a walk…I can't handle seeing you right now…" with that Sasuke ran out of the kitchen making his way to the front door, racing out into the fresh air, trying to escape.

Naruto sat on the cold tiled kitchen floor, his body limp, Sasuke now knew the secret but what had been the cost of knowing the truth?

Sakura's aqua eyes shot open, pulling off the covers she got out of bed, trying to run to the bathroom, her legs searing in pain as she ran into the bathroom and began to heave in the toilet bowl. Under her shirt a strange seal on her chest burned a bright white. Sweat running down her face as she emptied anything that had been in her stomach into the toilet.

Sakura removed her head from the toilet bowl, breathing heavily as her lungs engulfed the oxygen that entered her body. Standing up slowly, she tried to get her balance while judging whether she would need to throw her head over the toilet bowl once again; but nothing happened.

Her pink hair had become dull and limp in the last four days from lying continually on a bed, it needing a good wash; her muscles working overtime just to be able to support her weight. It took all her strength to leave the bedroom that she had been placed in, her aqua eyes trailing around the walls and floor; she didn't know where she was.

As she continued to walk, she found herself facing a flight of stairs, staring down at her shaky legs, '_I wonder if I can make it down them?_' placing one foot onto a stair, searing pain shot up her leg, the seal on her chest continuing to glow a bright white '_It must be trying to heal my leg wounds…_' placing a hand over her right cheek, the wound that once had been there, was almost completely healed.

Sakura continued onwards, pain flying up her legs and into her back and chest as she continued onwards down the stairs, using the wooden and metal stair railings as support, '_I'm almost to the bottom…almost there…_' looking around, the bottom of the stairs just in sight, her eyes still trying to adjust to the changes from complete darkness to the bright light of the sun. As her eyes adjusted she saw a familiar lounge room, her eyes widen as she finally realized where she was '_This is Sasuke and Naruto's house! Had they been taking care of me?_' her eyes softening, clearly remembering what had occurred four days ago. A last beat of pain ran through her as her shoeless feet hit the bottom of the stairs, her legs giving out, as she came into close contact with the tiled floor. Lying on her side the tiles were cold, they sending shivers up her spine, her body was almost fully recovered, her mind was another story. In the follow up of the events that led to her being badly wounded she had forgotten her voice, her lips wishing to speak but only her mind said the words. '_Will it always hurt like this?_' a single hand placed over her seal, '_Are you always going to decide our fate?_' Sakura glanced around, it seemed that no one was around, from memory she made her way into the lounge room, still no one to be found. She opened her mouth to yell out Sasuke's and Naruto's name, nothing escaped her mouth, just silence.

Sakura's face turning into a frustrated one, '_Arghh! I still can't say anything. What wrong with me? Maybe if I wander around I might find one of them_'

'**_Yeahhhh! Alright its decided lets snoop around!_**' Inner Sakura yelled out in response.

Sakura had never been anywhere past the lounge room, she wandered around gradually, her legs dragging as she walked; opening every door she saw, in hope that she might find someone.

In her search she came across a large cream wooden door, it had been left slightly ajar, her eyes brightening at the thought of seeing Naruto and Sasuke, the first friendly faces she would have seen since her attacker.

She stretched out her arm, placing her fingers onto the wooden door, the cream paint having a smooth cold feel, she pushed the door open with all her might, only to be blinded by a bright light upon entering, placing her hands cowardly in front of her eyes, trying to protect them, waiting for them to adjust to the light.

The light died down, letting Sakura remove her hands from in front of her face, her eyes falling onto a figure sitting on the tiled kitchen floor, his body limp, almost lifeless, his eyes down cast towards the floor, were a dull blue, inside Sakura's head she screamed out his name,

"NARUTO!" she screamed it so loud that her eardrum felt as though it would burst, there was no reaction from the blonde, all that he did was glance at her, then re-placed his eyes onto the kitchen floor.

Sakura had spoken. Her lips had become unified with her mind, which willed her forward towards Naruto. Her legs collapsing from the her weight, her muscles tensing she from the strain she placed on them as she ran towards him, grabbing him in her arms, she slowly began to cry,

"Sakura…it's okay. Please don't cry. It's nothing to worry about" the blonde said while trying to force a smile,

"N-Naruto…H-have y-you s-seen the s-state your in?" she slowly stuttered out the words, it seemed that her mind and lips still hadn't become in rhythm, making her stutter words as she began to let the tears fall from her eyes, trying to calm herself down.

Naruto stared blankly into Sakura's eyes, they were filled once again with concern but…could he tell her the truth about Sasuke?

The blonde stood up, brushing off his pants, placing a hand out in front of Sakura,

"Here I'll help you up" Naruto said, a small soft smile on his face.

"T-Thankyou" Sakura blushed a fair pink, as she realized that Naruto had become quite a gentleman.

"Naruto. W-Why did y-you look like that? D-Did something happen?" Sakura's stuttering suddenly stopped, her words beginning to form perfectly once again.

The blonde's eyes saddened, directing them towards the floor, the small smile that had been on his face completely disappearing.

"Yeah…I told Sasuke that I'm pregnant" the blonde said, placing a hand over his face, his fingers covering up one eye, his thumb supporting his whole hand from his cheek, his eyes were dull and still continued to face the floor.

Sakura's mind flashed to Itachi; her body slamming into the wall next to where they both stood,

"I'm sure everything will turn out okay Naruto. I'm sure Sasuke will come around" She finished with a sincere smile. Unknowing of her, the shirt she was wearing was revealing the seal on her chest, displaying its white light.

The blonde's eyebrows furrowing,

"What's that Sakura? I'm pretty sure tattoos don't glow" He pointed to her clearly visible chest, with the seal upon it.

"That…was an accident. C-Can we please go and sit down? My legs are beginning to burn" Sakura finished, her body being swept up into Naruto's arms, as he carried her bridal style into the lounge room, placing her down onto one of the cream lounges, he laid her down on her back, propping up a pillow behind her as she leaned against the arm of the lounge.

"So…you gonna tell me how you got that thing on your chest? Or perhaps you can tell me what the heck happen to you four days ago? Your body was in extremely bad shape" Sakura averted her gaze from Naruto, both questions were ones she didn't want to answer but if she didn't answer one, he would continue persisting.

"The thing on my chest, is defiantly NOT a tattoo, it's a seal. About a year ago, while training with Tsuande she taught me how someone would "change" the way a certain jutsu would be used, we had been trying to create a jutsu that would allow us to use the chakra of another to help completely heal their wounds, along with using our own. Now with a jutsu to change it from one thing to another there are two things you must do you must alter the nature of your chakra and alter its shape, if I remember correctly Kakashi told you this when you were creating a jutsu that surpassed the rasengan. Now for us to create such a jutsu that would heal someone we have to use precise chakra control, not only that the chakra would have to have its nature altered to one that of healing, a sort of light chakra. From that we could judge how powerful the healing would be and its range, basically how far I can heal on a person body. Not only that it would mean that I could also heal myself without speeding up the cells inside my body.

Tsuande and I were trying to alter the nature of the healing ninjutsu we already knew as a basic medical ninja; unfortunately…it went a bit wrong. I don't know if I ever told you but…I have a different Sakura inside of me, I only call her Inner Sakura but she has a completely different personality to myself. While preforming the jutsu, trying to change it to one that could heal completely and extensive wounds, I used my own body as a test subject, but instead of changing my chakra, I somehow was able to pass light chakra onto Inner Sakura, giving her, her own chakra and power. That's when the seal was burned through my skin from the inside onto the outside, a symbol of my inner Sakura."

The blonde stared blankly at Sakura. She was always good at explaining this type of ninja stuff; she was also good at making him confused about it as well,

"I never knew that was possible. You sure it wasn't just a reaction, I'm sure that seal was just that "light chakra" that you formed that rose to the surface, creating what you thought was a seal"

"No Naruto…You see after the jutsu failed Tsuande and I gave up. That's when strange things began to occur. While on a mission I got badly attack, my body was heavily wounded, then the seal suddenly began to glow a white light, it felt like my back was going to break in two, the wounds on my body began to rapidly heal themselves, then a sharp pain escaped from my back again, and an enemy came charging at me, I hadn't the faintest idea why but I was able to create…some sort of light shield around myself, from what my team-mates had gathered, I had taken oxygen and other particles from the air, and used them to create a hard shield.

Not only that, when we returned I found that my shirt had been torn in two places on my back, I was then told by a team-mate that it had sprouted two white wings during the battle. I went to visit Tsuande at the Hokage tower; she told me that it was possible that "inner Sakura" had brought her new power to the surface, helping me to defend myself.

We don't know much about inner Sakura's power though, we aren't even sure it's the same inner Sakura as before the jutsu accident, it could be possible…that I trapped some sort of being inside of me."

Naruto stared in shock, Sakura had never had her own special ninjutsu techniques but now… it seemed she had ones she didn't even know about!

The blonde's memory flashed back to four days ago '_A lot of help it did then, depending on the person that attacked her, I'd say those new skills she acquired might of saved her from death_' Naruto remembering the condition he had brought her back in, she wouldn't even speak, she would just stare blankly at everything, her eyes completely lifeless. Remembering that he had told her that he was pregnant, he had kept in mind those words she had said to him '_You're not the only one…_'

"Neeee Sakura, just before you passed out four days ago you said something to me, you said 'You're not the only one' after I told you I was pregnant. What did you mean by that?"

Sakura turned away, '_I can't believe I told him that! Now I have to tell him…_' a reply coming from her inner Sakura '**_Your on your own this time. This is your problem!_**' She placed her eyes towards Naruto's, looking deep into the blue abyss that lay in them, saying in a shy voice,

"I'm…I'm also pregnant…" Naruto hastily stood up, not believing what he had just heard; he knew exactly who the father was.

"Then why didn't Itachi save you four days ago! If you're his wife shouldn't he have been worried about you? And where is he now? Why hasn't he come to get you?" Naruto demanded in a questioning voice.

"You have so many questions. The reason Itachi didn't save me is because…he disappeared a little while after you left the party. After the party I went to our apartment, only to find it completely cleared out except for my stuff that was outside the front door. He had…completely abandoned me. I don't know where he has gone but maybe its for the best…" Sakura's eyes stared at her hands that sat in her lap, _'Did I just lie to Naruto? Or didn't I…_'

"What a worthless bastard! He hasn't changed at all, he got you pregnant and just left you hanging, I'm surprised he didn't try to kill you after he found out you were pregnant; since he takes a fancy in killing his clan members to prove he's more powerful" Sakura's eyes burst open, threatening to leave their sockets, her body beginning to shake, the thought of him leaving her pregnant and alone making her sick.

Upon realizing what was happening the blonde moved forward grabbing her into a tight hug,

"You have nowhere to stay or go. Since we are both in the same situation why not stay here? At least until the baby is born. We can keep each other company and complain how hard it is to be pregnant…together…" Naruto let go of Sakura, smiling sweetly at her, her eyes brimming with tears of both sadness and happiness,

"Thankyou Naruto." Sakura replied, her stomach growling a protest, the blonde's joining in, creating a chorus of growls.

"I guess we should eat something then" the blonde replied to both their stomachs, pulling Sakura up into a standing position, using his weight to take his own body and hers to the kitchen.

Sasuke continued to sprint down the dirt roads of Konoha, racing in every direction, down many roads, by-passing people, dodging them in a speedy hast to escape what he had heard earlier on that day from the person he trusted, the person he loved the most in this world.

Sasuke ran; ran from the impossible truth that his dobe was pregnant, that his dobe even though he was a GUY somehow he was pregnant. He ran out of Konoha, running into forest of trees, into a clearing where a monument stood for the many ninja's that had met the fate of death. Sasuke walked over to the tree where Naruto had once been strung up by a rope under during their exam that Kakashi had given them.

His created a fist with his hand, confusion raging inside of him, his fist colliding with the tree in front of him, his hand being buried into the tree, making a hollow hole in the side of the tree.

'_I don't understand…how did this happen? As much as I wanted my clan revived…I was happy to live my life with just Naruto and myself…I knew that dobe shouldn't have used that jutsu while we were…while we were…DOING THAT! I don't think…I can handle having a family again. I don't want to loose a family again…Besides, it's not normal! A man can't get pregnant, this is…impossibly un-natural!_'

"I don't understand! What am I suppose to say or do?" frustration rising inside of the Uchiha,

"Maybe it's not about what you say or do, perhaps it's about understanding and using your heart to speak with the person" a familiar voice came out of nowhere,

"Is…That you Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke looked around, from left to right then gazed above him, into the tree next to him; Kakashi was sitting reading his new book on one of the branches of the tree,

"What ever the problem is Sasuke, I think the important thing would to understand with your heart, you might not say the right thing, but if your feelings are true, they will reach the other persons heart. It's about Naruto being pregnant isn't it?"

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi in utter shock,

"You knew?" asked Sasuke query voice

"Of course. Hyuuga Neji used Byakugan during the party four days ago and detected three separate chakra systems inside Naruto, his, the nine-tailed fox and of course your child's. He found it strange, so he came and told me, I went straight to the fifth Hokage and she told me that it was top secret and the information couldn't be released, not even to you Sasuke.

This might sound very corny and cliché but follow your heart, if you truly love Naruto then it will overcome any fear you have. Well that's for you to decide, it's your choice. But…Naruto is giving up a lot to let you have a family, you might want to be grateful that you will be able to be a father" Kakashi stared down at Sasuke with his uncovered eye before disappearing in a puff of grey smoke.

Sasuke continued to sit, bringing his legs towards his chest, time flew forward, he didn't realize how long he had been sitting there, thing about the predicament he and Naruto were in. Darkness crept across the sky, summoning a veil of ominous black clouds covering the light of the stars, a torrent of rain falling down to the ground.

The Uchiha began to make his way home, his hair and body becoming soaked through from the pouring rain, after long thought, he had finally come to a conclusion, his next thought to tell Naruto how he felt.

He entered the house, removing his shirt and tossing it onto the floor, making his way up the stairs; he passed the guest room, Sakura sleeping soundly on her side, her body facing away from the open door. Sasuke continued to make his way to his bedroom. The Uchiha entered the room, his lover sleeping soundly on his back on the queen size bed, his shirt lifted up slightly revealing his stomach. Sasuke walked over, his bare chest glistening with beads of rain water, he knelt next to the bed, slowly placing a hand onto the blonde's stomach, stirring the blonde from his sleep, bending over to Naruto's ear, Sasuke's lips whispering,

"_It's fine. It maybe strange but I can handle it, I really do love you Naruto and your giving me a family. I really couldn't ask…for anything else_"

Naruto opened his eyes lazily, bringing a hand up to his eyes rubbing them softly, a small smile forming on his lips, leaning forward he captured Sasuke in a passionate kiss, Sasuke's tongue asking to gain assess into Naruto's, the blonde denying him a first time, then letting there tongues meet, each trying to gain dominance over the other, Sasuke's eventually winning over Naruto's. The Uchiha climbing above the blonde on the bed, plonking himself beside Naruto, a smirk dancing on his lips, his heart leading him to the solution that he had wanted, the blonde smiling happily back at his lover, those words being the ones that he had wanted to hear from Sasuke.

From the doorway a smile also upon Sakura's lips as she watched the two happily fall asleep side by side,

"Everything worked out for the best" her inner Sakura replying, "**_Yeah, it did for them…what about us?_**" a sudden memory flash of the face of her attacker filled her mind, her body becoming weak in fear, her shoulder hitting the nearest wall as she tried to block out those images of him.

* * *

**Here we go! Sasuke and Naruto had a happy beginning now and...Sakura...isn't looking so happy...i didn't like Sakura in the anime but during the anime she evolved into a really nice person, a nice young lady, its even carried on into my story :3**

**Yay So keep reading, this is only the end of chapter 4 and its already 35 pages all together, which means there is still more ahead**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow...its been awhile since i've come here to update. Well here is the next chapter. Enjoy it to the extent that you want to.**

**

* * *

**

**-----------------Chapter 5--------------------**

** Love has ups and downs**

**First month**

Sasuke stood naked in the bathroom, steam dancing off his body and into the surrounding air in the bathroom.

The noise of hard hurried footsteps outside the bedroom, the sound of the doorknob being turned back and forth as the person on the outside realized that the door was locked. The Uchiha presumed that the current time was 10am, everyone in the house had woken up late today, they had all had an unsettling night sleep.

The footsteps dissipated as the person ran from the locked door and out the bedroom, Sasuke couldn't tell who it had been, he dried his body off with a large soft blue towel, once finished, placing it onto a towel rack next to a large orange one. The clothes glided over his pale skin, he had put on a pair of knee length cargo pants and a medium blue singlet. His hand grabbed the doorknob, upon opening it the steam from the bathroom rushing out along in unison to a scream from down the hall.

Sasuke bolted out of the bedroom and down the hallway, the scream coming from the bathroom next to the guest room where Sakura was currently staying in, she wasn't in her room as he dashed passed it. He forcefully opening the bathroom door only to find Naruto inside going to the toilet with a distressed Sakura yelling at him hiding fully behind a aqua blue shower curtain,

"Naruto you idiot what are you doing in here! Get out Get out! Why couldn't you go to the toilet in your own bathroom!" Sakura's screams echoing off the walls

"But…Sasuke was in ours and he locked the door, this was the only bathroom left and I really needed to go pee. I wasn't going to make it to the one down the stairs" silence soon followed after the blonde finished, everyone not speaking a word, until Sakura breathed a sigh,

"Argh! Fine. But hurry up you idiot, I'm getting cold standing here!" Naruto nodded in reply as he finished up, flushing the toilet. Turning to leave seeing Sasuke standing at the door in utter shock, '_Why did the dobe come here? If he had just said it was him I would have let him go to the toilet but…instead he came here_' the blonde hurrying over to his lover, embracing him into a gentle hug his innocent blue eyes gazing into those black ones,

"Morning Sasuke! Do you want to come shopping with Sakura and me? I got dragged along by her and Ino but I don't want to go on my own" the blonde pouting at the thought of having to buy various girly things.

"Sorry dobe I can't. I've got a mission with Kakashi sensei" a sad smile forming on the Uchiha's lips, his onyx eyes reflecting the same sadness from his lips. His thoughts tickling with happiness from not having to attend a shopping session with Sakura and Ino.

"I don't care about you daily plans GET OUT!" Sakura blew her top, screaming out the words 'get out' repeatedly as the couple left the bathroom hastily, afraid of being chased by a raging Sakura.

Sakura sighed, '_I don't know why I thought that living with a pregnant Naruto would be easy. It's already been two weeks since I came here…_' Sakura quickly getting dressed and exiting the bathroom only to find the blonde sitting on the floor of the hallway, with his back against a wall, his face staring at hers. Sasuke was no where in sight.

"Where did Sasuke go?" Sakura looking down both ends of the hall, searching for the Uchiha, the blonde replying to her question,

"He went to meet Kakashi at the bridge. He's got a mission today. Which means…" the blonde instantly beginning to think of terrible thoughts, '_I have to go shopping with you and Ino today_'

"Don't worry Naruto. I'll treat you to ramen after we finish. I just need to buy a few things, also your kitchen is running out of PROPER food, so I'm going to buy some" she finished with a sweet smile.

The blonde moaning from all the walking they would have to do. Naruto began to get up, just as a sharp pain shot through him as his arm collided with the side of his chest. His face cringing in pain,

"Ah…a-ah…Sakura are your breasts…um sore?" Sakura stared at Naruto, her face going red in rage, '**_THAT PEVERT!_**' inner Sakura raged

"YOU PEVERTED IDIOT! Why do you want to know about my breasts!" Sakura landed a fist into Naruto's cheek, the blonde falling back against the wall,

"Sakura! You didn't need to hit me. That really hurt. I was asking because…because…even though I don't have breasts for some reason that area is really…sore and tender" the blonde's voice becoming a whiney one,

"…and I don't know WHY!" the girl before him giggled while shaking her head, her bubblegum pink hair swaying,

"It's because you're pregnant. It's just a first month symptom. I thought you would have known that Naruto?" Sakura looked down in concern, '_This is foreign waters for him. All this stuff about babies and pregnancy…he is still acting the part of a worried husband a worried father. He doesn't have any clue what his body is about to go through_'.

She knelt down, placing a single hand out towards the blonde before her, his blue eyes met hers, a moment of understanding spreading from one to the other,

"I'll help you through this Naruto. We can understand and go through it together" his hand clasped hers, his body being jerked up as she pulled him from the carpeted hallway floor.

A gentle smile on her face,

"Now; let's go shopping!" a somewhat evil glint in her aqua eyes. The blonde fearing for his own mental safety.

Four hours later the pair returned from town with a number of brown and plastic bags, Naruto beginning to complain,

"Did you really need to buy some of this stuff? I mean…My metal innocence has just been thrown out the window when you dragged me into that women's' lingerie store" the blonde huffing from all the images of the range of frilly and colourful lingerie he had just encountered.

As they both entered the house, a pair of eyes observed the two from afar, a small chuckle emanating from his lips,

"My my, everything seems to be going well" his body disappearing as an evil smirk formed on his lips.

Kakashi and Sasuke sat at the banks beside the bridge, the water glistening from the beams of sunlight that hit it.

"Sasuke, as much as I'm happy for you and Naruto, I'm slightly concerned" Kakashi placed his book down, his single eye staring at the side of Sasuke's face.

"I'm not the only one. The fifth Hokage she is also concerned. We feel that because of the power that both you and Naruto possess, the child that results from your love for one another…its not going to be a normal child. It's got three different legacies inside its body. It has the Uchiha, the power of the sharingan, Naruto's power and the unlimited power of the Nine-tailed demon fox. Because of this, I've been given the continual mission to train you, so that you can protect both Naruto and your child.

I also know the current situation with Sakura Haruno. The fifth Hokage also wants you to protect her and the child inside of her. It's father is someone extremely powerful, no doubt that the child won't follow him on that path of greatness, not only that; unforseen circumstances led to Sakura having un-natural chakra, she now has jutsu's that are unique to her and that have never been seen or recorded before" Kakashi continued to look at the Uchiha, his face was emotionless but inside his head it was racing with rage, '_I have to protect that thing…that thing that was created by my brother…it's a monster…_'

Kakashi smiled, his black mask covering it up,

"Sasuke, don't judge the child before its even born, just because of who its parent is. Sakura will raise it to be an honourable ninja of Konoha, that child wont follow its father's path. I would have never thought you would have judged someone like that, especially after the fact that your child could possibly be called by the village the spawn of a monster"

Sasuke's eyes shot towards Kakashi's, trying to bore a hole into his sensei's single eye, the realization that Sasuke had made a mistake settling in,

"That won't happen. I won't let it happen. But…I guess your right about one thing sensei…you can't judge someone by their family or their parents"

Sasuke bringing himself into a standing pose, then into a fight stance,

"So are we going to train or what Kakashi sensei?" a smirk forming onto Sasuke's face, Kakashi returning a small hidden smile as they both began to spar.

**Second Month**

His golden locks hung limply towards the floor, another wave of morning sickness forcing him to throw up again into the toilet. A concerned woman rubbing his back.

"Are you okay Naruto? You've been having morning sickness for a few days now. Not only that…SASUKE THIS IS YOUR JOB NOT MINE!" Sakura raged, sending waves of anger towards the tall handsome Uchiha standing in the hallway, his back leaning against the wall opposite from the bathroom. The raven-haired man saying nothing. His face expressionless.

"Yeah yeah I know. You're not good with this stuff and because I'm pregnant I am. Yeah well that's not an excuse!" Sakura's face changing into one much like the currently raging inner Sakura "**_CHA! We weren't the ones who married Naruto, Sasuke did!_**"

Naruto continued to vomit into the toilet, his face becoming aggravated from the feeling of being nauseous twenty-four/seven,

"Argh…your pregnant Sakura why aren't you heaving your lunch thrown into a toilet too?" the blonde lifting his head from the toilet bowl giving a stare to Sakura with his dull blue eyes,

"Well Naruto…some women for example me, don't have any morning sickness while others much like you, have it a lot till the end of the fourth month of pregnancy. I guess it really just depends on the women"

The blonde's eyes narrowing,

"BUT I'M NOT A WOMEN!" rage flaring up inside of Naruto,

"**But I am brat**" the Kyuubi replying.

"Its all the Kyuubi's fault that I'm like this….not only that, Sasuke you made me this way too! I've got no dignity as a man anymore, its all your fault Sasuke!" the blonde rapidly standing up, a nauseous feeling rising, his index finger pointing at Sasuke, the blonde moving it in an up and down motion.  
Anger blazed into Naruto's sky blue eyes, turning them a vicious blood red. Claws emerging from his hands. The imbedded whiskers on his cheeks deepening.  
Ignoring the sickening feeling inside his abdomen he lunged forward, towards Sasuke, the blonde grabbing his lover by the collar of his blue shirt, pulling the Uchiha along as he began to race down the hall to their bedroom; to the open window.  
With enormous strength Naruto flung Sasuke out the window, the Uchiha's body being ploughed into the fresh green grass of the mansions backyard. The blonde clasping a hand onto the window frame using it to hurl himself out towards where Sasuke laid, his fair-haired lover, landing straight on top of him as he landed a punch square into the side of the Uchiha's pale cheek. A splurge of blood emanating down from his lips onto his chin, '_Shit…the dobe is serious. That idiots even tapping into the Kyuubi's chakra_'.  
Naruto began straddling Sasuke, the Uchiha's pale face blushing a crimson red, the blonde lowering himself down until his lips were near Sasuke's ears, his newly formed bump rubbing softly against the Uchiha's delicately carved abs, Naruto whispering into Sasuke's ears, his voice having a tone of fury to them,

"_I feel like…sparring_" the blonde standing above Sasuke, jumping into the air and twisting his body into a back flip, his feet landing evenly onto the dew ridden grass, his body conforming into a fighting stance, a single arm before him, his palm facing the clear morning sky as he bent his fingers up and down several times, a motion encouraging his opponent to "bring it on" the blonde completely ignoring the fact that he was pregnant, that he was having almost unbearable urges to run to the nearest bathroom and puke his brains out and that the man before him was his lover, not a foe.  
Sakura raced down the carpet hall, entering Naruto and Sasuke's bedroom, running towards the window gripping onto the window frame, jerking her body into a halt, her aqua eyes staring in shock at the couple outside.

"Oh for god's sake what is running through Naruto's head? If he gets into a serious fight with Sasuke he could have a miscarriage, even with the Kyuubi helping him it can't protect the child from receiving physical blows to its mother!  
I'm sure Naruto isn't being serious, as long as they don't give severe blows to each other it should be okay" Sakura receiving a reply from inner Sakura, one of a serious tone and nature,

"**_We will watch from here. This is not something for us to get involved with yet._**" Sakura being taken back by the words that inner Sakura had spoken, a different side to inner Sakura emerging. Sakura watched on, her eyes shimmering with concern.

Sasuke yelled out towards Naruto,

"I'm not going to fight you. For heavens sake Naruto you're carrying my child! You can't be serious on sparring?" the Uchiha pushing himself up from the ground, his hands hanging limply beside his body,

"Yeah and it's because I'm carrying your child that I want to spar. YOU made me this way!" His anger burned inside his body threatening to overpower him as he reached for his kunai, a small amount of fear entering Sasuke's eyes,

"Please Naruto stop" With those words the blonde snapped. Fury flowed through his veins as he lifted his kunai over one shoulder. He flung it at Sasuke. His aim was impeccable but the instant before it sliced through him, he had dodged.  
The blade flew onwards, striking the tree that had been behind the Uchiha. The blonde's aim was still perfect. It buried itself up to the hilt in the trees brown trunk. Sasuke turned to glimpse the tree '_Shit…That could have done me some damage if it had hit me_' his face flushed with shock.  
Naruto charged at him with his lengthy kunai wrapped in sharp chakra. It flashed in the sun light as he attacked. Sasuke dodged. The blonde brought the flashing kunai into a wide arch to slice his lover across the torso but he jumped back, a near miss. Naruto bounced on the balls of his feet just as he caught his balance then leapt and brought his blade down to stab the now very pale Uchiha in the neck. Sasuke jumped to the side and met Naruto's foot in the jaw. He bent over backwards from the blow but in an instant was upright again. The blonde's long leg flew and caught Sasuke by surprise in the gut. He flew backward from the force of his lovers kick and skidded on the wet grass, creating a long small trench in the ground with his feet from the force. In the flicker of an eye lash Naruto was upon him, his blazing kunai hovering above his Adam's apple. The speed in which the two had been fighting had been extremely fast, Sakura being unable to watch every move that was exchanged.

"Still don't want to spar with me? Or are you still going to keep dodging me?" the blonde whispered, dangerously.  
Sasuke's thoughts running a million miles an hour '_fck. He is still pretty spry even though he is pregnant_' Sasuke was breathing hard and shallow. He breathed a little too deep and the tip of the kunai met his skin, drawing blood.  
Naruto moving the kunai away from Sasuke's neck,

"So you going to spar with me or not?" the blonde removing his body from Sasuke's, placing his hands before his face, his blood red eyes staring sternly into another scarlet pair.

"I'm…gonna kill you idiot" Sasuke stepping up from the grass all reasonable thoughts being shoved aside, the back of his hand wiping away the blood that trailed down his neck, drawing a kunai from his belt he threw himself forward towards Naruto, both their kunai releasing small sparks as they collided with immense strength, each of them moving forward and back, as the blades grinded together with each reconnection, both kunai suddenly being tossed from their hands, neither willing to submit defeat. Sasuke creating a number of hand seals in a flurry, his one hand grasped over his other hands wrist as it hung sternly in front of his body, his fingers wide spread in a claw like fashion, a bright light radiating from his palm, the sound of a thousand birds chirping pierced through the air, Sasuke's ultimate jutsu; Chidori.  
Before him, his lover placing his hands together, summoning a shadow clone, the clone shifting his hands backwards and forwards in a random circular pattern, creating a whirl wind of chakra, weaving it into a blue orb, slight fear in his crimson eyes. '_Sasuke is really angry now. Maybe I shouldn't have been so rough. If I can use rasengan, hopefully I can deflect his chidori. No I will deflect it, Believe it!_' his lover before him, lunging his blazing hand into the ground, using the "thrusting" motion to increase the power of his jutsu, his body racing toward Naruto.  
The clone disappeared in a puff of grey smoke, the original blonde moving his body into a dash, his heart racing, his scarlet eyes staring into Sasuke's, there jutsu's close to meeting, then a sharp pain as his body was flung backwards, his eyes cringing close just as he saw Sasuke being thrown back also, '_Had our jutsu's met?_' the blonde questioned himself, his body hitting the earth, his eyes returning to a serene cerulean, utter shock written all over his face; a women standing between him and Sasuke, her long bubblegum pink hair swaying as a small breeze surged by ripping leaves from the surrounding trees, the different green coloured leaves falling along side with white feathers.  
Both men yelling out,

"Sakura!"

She looked towards each of them, tears spilling out of her eyes,

"Stop it you two! There is no point in fighting. What's done is done. Naruto you idiot don't you ever think? You could loose the baby with this much vigorous sparring! Geez you idiot. Now please…let's go back inside" concern was etched into Sakura's face, she extended both of her hands in the direction of the two men, her delicate palms facing towards the sky, both Sasuke and Naruto getting up and walking towards her out stretched hands, each grabbing onto it with theirs. With a smile, Sakura moved her two hands next to each other, placing Naruto's and Sasuke's hands into each others as she let go of them.  
Both of their eyes met, Naruto's face softening with guilt, a small smile lingering on Sasuke's lips as he hastily pulled the blonde forward into a warm embrace. His lips whispering,

"_That's enough Naruto…that's enough_"

* * *

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! that fighting scene was so hard to write but it was so worth it! It came out so good > **


	7. Chapter 6 continued

**Whoot!! You guys have probably been thinking that I am dead!!! Well im not. Its taken me a whole month to write this super, awesome fantasticly long update!!! Its around 15 pages worth of writing. Hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**-----------------Chapter 6--------------------**

**Emotions running high**

**Third Month**

A raven haired figure sat on a queen size bed, watching his blonde lover fussing in front of a mirror a semi-large bulge clearly apparent, the blonde poking it with a single finger while watching his reflection.

As the Uchiha watched, his male "tool" began to throb with pain, '_tch…Naruto looks so sexy…_' his body coming into a standing position as he began to walk slowly over to his lover, wrapping his arms around him, his lips making contact with the blonde's neck, the Uchiha's hands wandering down to Naruto's pants.

"S-Sasuke! Don't! T-This isn't right…" the blonde's words trailing off as Sasuke slipped his pale hand down into Naruto's pants, fear entering the blonde's eyes.

"STOP! D-Don't touch me there!" Naruto removing himself from Sasuke's arms, the blonde's pants being almost completely pulled off in the hurried movement, tears like rain beginning to well up in Naruto's eyes, all which threatened to show themselves. The blonde slowly backing away towards the door, the tears now streaming from his bright blue eyes as he opened the door that led to the hallway, the blonde running out of the bedroom and making his way down the hall, Sasuke bolted for the door, a single hand touching its frame as he watched his lover sprint down the hall to another bedroom, '_Sakura's…_'.

The door burst open, in entered Naruto in tears forcefully throwing himself onto Sakura, the pink bubblegum haired girl catching him in her arms, the women trying to accommodate both of their newly forming bulging bellies,

"Naruto what are you doing here? And…what you crying for?!?" A innocent cerulean pair of eyes staring straight into her own, more tears falling from the rim as he spoke,

"SASUKE TRIED TO GROPE ME!!" the blonde nuzzling into Sakura's collar bone as he sobbed, Sakura being completely taken back by Naruto's idiotic statement, Sakura standing up her hand held firming onto Naruto's as she began to drag him into the kitchen, the blonde sitting down on a chair as Sakura went about making some ramen for the both of them,

"Geez Naruto it's not that big of a deal. Sasuke is only doing what comes natural to you men; it's nothing to go crying over" Sakura placing a bowl of instant ramen before the hiccupping Naruto,

"I'm sorry Sakura. I don't know what came over me" the blonde covering up half his face with his left hand, staring down into the meal before him, the last of his tears falling into the soup of the ramen each blending together, he slowly began to dig into the ramen bowl.

"Sigh…its okay Naruto. I know what's wrong, it's just the hormones, god and what hormones they are!"

The blonde tilting his head,

"The hormones?"

"Yeah when women are pregnant they have mood swings, mainly brought on because of the rise in hormone levels during a pregnancy. You know I think it might be a good thing to go to Tsuande to get a check up, not only that…I think Sasuke should be informed on what he's gonna have to deal with in the next few months"

"But I don't want to go to old hag….not only that why haven't you had these types of tantrums?"

"Heh…lets just say that your not around to see them Naruto. Better now than later Naruto! Argh why do you always have to be so difficult! Just to make things easier Sasuke and I will be there so whether you like it or not, you're going!" Sakura sitting down to begin her ramen just as Naruto finished his up,

"Where is the dobe going?" A grumpy Uchiha entering the kitchen, his black hair messy from the uncomfortable night sleep he had.

"Were all going to Tsuande. Both Naruto and I should have a check up and you can get briefed on what to expect in the next months. Not only that…can you refrain from groping Naruto, I won't stand having him running to me in the middle of the night completely in a panic just cause you wanna have some fun. You got that S-A-S-U-K-E?" Sakura's voice rising above normal as she said his name, the obvious persuasion in her voice,

"Fine" The Uchiha finishing the sentence only to see his blonde dobe pouting, a small smile forming on his lips. His body leaning forward as his tongue came into contact with Naruto's neck, sending shivers down the blonde's back. The blonde stepping up out of his chair, the force knocking it to the floor, Naruto trying to make some sort of escape from his mate.

"Calm down. I'm only messing with ya dobe" Sasuke running a hand through his bed hair, his eyes searching around for coffee, Sakura sliding a cup, spoon, sugar and a bottle filled with coffee his way,

"God…thankyou for coffee…" Sasuke said drearily.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Bad Night?" the aqua eyed girl giving off a chuckle

"Okay here's a thought. I'd like to see you and Naruto in the same bed tonight and see how you both wake up tomorrow morning"

"Oh my; cranky this morning aren't we Sasuke? Not only that your sarcasm is killing me" Sakura glancing up from her ramen into the Uchiha's pit-less black eyes, Sasuke completely oblivious to the impending doom of being scolded by Sakura then…nothing but silence among them, the only sound being heard was Naruto fidgeting with his shirt, the tension was killing him.

"N-Nee let's just…get ready to go. Heh Heh…Both Sakura and I will wait for you outside okay Sasuke?" the only reply coming to the blonde being a 'hmmm' both Sakura and himself leaving the kitchen, a moments silence and then a thud coming as the front door was closed. The Uchiha pulled up the fallen chair, sitting down and trying to gradually calm his muscles,

"That damn dobe kept me awake most of the night…why couldn't he just get comfortable like every other normal person!" Sasuke revisiting the night before with a shudder.

The fifth Hokage's office had reasonable space between her desk and the door, during the day papers pilling up on her desk as more and more of her never-ending debts came rolling in. The large breasted woman rummaging around trying to find something she had lost,

"Sake…Sake…Sake…For the love of god where has my sake gone!" Tsuande's facing contorting into one riddled with anger and irritation, the beginnings of a twitch in her right eye. A sudden knock coming on her door,

"Argh don't tell me its more debt papers! Not only that I can't find my sake!"

"Tsuande-sama it's just us" Sakura placing the door slightly ajar allowing her head to peer through into her sensei's office.

"Us?" Tsuande asked in a questioning tone.

Sakura placing a delicate hand onto the wooden door, using the muscles in her upper arm to push open the door, this first revealing Naruto; the blonde bobbing up and down on his heels, Sakura opening the door even wider, to expose an extremely grouchy Sasuke standing beside his lover.

Tsuande placing a hand to her forehead repeating,

"Us…"

"We could always come back another time sensei" Sakura's aqua eyes firmly staring into Tsuande's,

"No. No. Its fine, please come in, don't mind the mess of papers" Sakura smiling as she kindly accepted Tsuande's offer to encroach on her territory, both Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke carefully trying to avoid the mass piles of paper that were riddled all over the office floor, each finding a place to make themselves comfortable, both Sakura and Naruto taking the only two available seats, leaving Sasuke to stand.

"So what brings you three to my office? The last time I saw Sakura and Naruto was oh around three months ago"

Sakura giving off an evil glint in her aqua eyes, her index finger pointing to herself and then to Naruto as she said,

"Both of us need a check up. I'd say that both Naruto and I are around three months along but it's better to leave things to the experts' ay sensei?"

Tsuande slightly scoffing,

"Sakura you ARE one of the experts" Sakura giving off a small chuckle.

"I know but doing a check up on myself and Naruto is kinda hard in my current state wouldn't you say? Not only that this month hasn't been one of the best, reoccurring nightmares keep me awake at ridiculous times at night" A tiny shimmer in her solemn eyes,

"Ah I see…Well that certainly explains why the both of you are here but…why is Sasuke here? I'm very sure he isn't her just for the fun of it"

Sakura replying,

"He's here to learn about what to expect during Naruto's pregnancy, like the do's and don'ts and what changes will occur with Naruto"

Tsuande heaving a large sigh,

"I thought you would have explained it to him Sakura, I'm disappointed in you for not telling a patients partner what's going on" a peach blush spreading across Sakura's face,

"Well…well you see…it's kind of embarrassing to talk about it with Sasuke when…I'm…when I'm…" Sakura's words being cut off,

"Alright. Alright I understand Sakura. Since your all here I might as well do as you ask. It's not like I have anything _really_ important to do right now" Tsuande giving a sly look at all the papers around her office,

"Trying to get out of doing your job old hag?" Naruto making his first comment since entering her office,

"Shut up you damn brat. I'm helping you out here so don't go complaining on my job. If you had just kept to your job of being a man you wouldn't be in this type of mess"

Naruto submitting to defeat, with his once again wounded dignity, the blonde muttering the phrase,

"_Damn old hag…_" under his breath.

"Alright lets get to work, I'll check you first Naruto. Now please take off your shirt" the blonde blushing, holding his shirt down firmly. Over the span of his third month pregnant Naruto had become very self conscious, the blonde wearing as baggy clothing as possible to cover up the increasingly growing swell in his belly.

"Off now Naruto" Tsuande using a stern tone this time. The blonde slowly feeling like tears could over flow out of his eyes, his hand reaching over to clasp into Sakura's,

"Your gonna poke me with cold utensils aren't you! I dun wanna be poked" the blonde becoming frustrated at his lack of options, Sakura releasing words of endearment towards Naruto,

"It's okay. Just think, the quicker this is done the quicker we can get home" Naruto continuing to grasp onto Sakura's hand as he thought the proposal out. The blonde coming to the conclusion that, getting this out of the way was better than fighting it, he slowly removing his shirt, the chilly air making contact with his skin, sending stabbing shudders down his body. Unknown to Sakura and Naruto, a jealous demeanour appearing into Sasuke's onyx eyes, his face flinching with anger, '_Why does he always look to Sakura for comfort and complements? Am I not his lover? Shouldn't I be the one that should be holding that hand?_'

Tsuande removed herself from behind her desk, striding leisurely over to where Naruto sat; she crouched down, and placed a single hand over Naruto's now somewhat apparent baby bump.

She searched with her chakra; she entered Naruto's blood, his nerves, her green chakra rampaging through his body as it searched for any possible threats or problems. The result…

"You're almost perfectly healthy. You have a few nutrients that are missing from inside your body that you need but other than that you're going pretty well Naruto. I am a bit surprised that you've gained this much weight for someone only three months pregnant, I can only assume that you have been gorging yourself since you are feeding for two."

Naruto blushing from the suggestion of his eating habits, the blonde staring down at his stomach, '_Something so small and you've already started to cause changes_' Naruto floating off into his own world that his senses became numb, his ears shutting off from the world as he became oblivious to his surroundings, to Tsuande yelling at him to put his shirt back on.

"Ah geez you damn brat. Off in your own world again. Anyway, Sakura why don't you pull your shirt up a bit so I can check you too" Tsuande finishing those words just as her hand come into contact with Sakura's warm skin. Sakura's eyes flashing back to images of Itachi.

"You seem alright. But you are in the same boat as Naruto. You just need to have those nutrients you're missing and everything will be fine. You're at a perfect weight ratio for someone pregnant three months, any strange symptoms since you became pregnant? Anything that is effecting inner Sakura?"

"No Tsuande. Not anything so far except…inner Sakura has become a bit more cranky than usual, it seems that she doesn't like being nauseous. Other than that nothing but normal pregnancy symptoms"

Naruto pouting and standing up in protest,

"Yeah none that I have seen! She hasn't even gotten cranky at me yet. It's like…it's…like she has already become a mother!"

"Naruto…There isn't any reason for me to get cranky. But I swear if you wake me up in the middle of the night I will kill you…slowly."

The blonde's eyes widening at her blunt statement, fear swirling in those cerulean eyes. The mere thought of a cranky Sakura sending shivers down his spine.

"Well Sakura, Naruto I'm done checking you both and you seem fine. Since Sasuke is the head man of the house I'll explain to him what's going to occur in the next months, how to handle it and what he needs. You two can leave and begin to head home"

Both Sakura and Naruto replying in unison

"Okay" the pair removing themselves out of their chairs, making their way to the office doors, Naruto glancing back at Sasuke only to see his back. Sasuke refused to look towards his blonde lover, '_If Naruto doesn't need me then fine. This is what he will get_' Sasuke's face contorting with anger, while as the office doors closed Naruto's eyes softened with tears of melancholy as no goodbye reply was given to him from Sasuke. The wooden oak doors slamming shut with a loud thud.

"Now onto business Uchiha. Listen to me carefully when I say this won't be easy. With both Naruto and Sakura in your house both pregnant it will be like a constant war zone. I understand you've coped until now but this has only been the first three months. You have the next six months to deal with their pregnancy symptoms.

I'm sure you have already encountered Naruto and Sakura explaining they have swollen and tender breasts they probably noticed this in their first month of being pregnant, women notice changes in their breasts such as tender to the touch, sore, or swollen"

"Yeah even though Naruto isn't a woman he had that. He also learned a lesson too. Never ask Sakura about how her breasts feel"

"Yes I'm sure it was a very valuable lesson. Now… frequent need to urinate. At all times of the day and night, this is a continual pregnancy symptom not one of the irritating but it can drive you mad especially at night time when they have to go bathroom every two hours"

"At the beginning I didn't get sleep for days. He just kept going to the bathroom. It just becomes ridiculous at one point!"

"Morning sickness and nausea, I'm sure this has been a common occurrence with Naruto as having both can lead to a pregnant woman or in this case man to feel fatigue and tired, this is also the month where mood swings might emerge, as terrible as it is to say it with your whole Uchiha pride and everything but if Naruto gets angry at you or even Sakura JUST submit and say sorry. I'm sure that's a hard concept to grasp for you Sasuke but it will save you and your manhood on several occasions"

"That might explain why Naruto suddenly began crying today"

"Yes most possibly that would be the reason"

"Now…the next symptom you will encounter next month will be food cravings. Even some unusual food combinations, which means expect to be woken up at night to go out and buy food. Naruto and Sakura will gain a fair amount of weight this month, they may even become excited because it has been known that unborn children begin to move around this month, if it doesn't occur don't worry some women don't feel the baby till the fifth month."

'_So I'm going to have to make some nasty dishes of food for them? You got to be kidding. How troublesome!_'

"Not much occurs in the fifth month except the baby will move more, the baby will even fidget if the mother is in an uncomfortable position or if the baby is cold. During this month most morning sickness will pass, with it the fatigue and tiredness, so Naruto and Sakura will look great during this month. During the sixth month symptoms include back pain as the baby grows. At this point Naruto and Sakura are going to have to listen to their bodies. Pregnant women tend to do too much while pregnant because of this it puts unnecessary stress on both the mother and baby, so make them both rest! The baby continues to be much more active rolling from side to side and turning upside down and back. Seventh month can be a scary month for pregnant women symptoms that they may experience are cramps in their feet or legs, the back pain will continue to persist. Braxton Hicks contractions are common this month. Vigorous kicking! You can't believe how bad it will get, Naruto and Sakura will feel like their insides are all but punching bags for the child. Their in their last trimester. The baby will be doing a lot of growing during these last few months expect to get kicked out of the bed often, also hugging will become difficult. Eighth month they may feel rather uncomfortable and feel ready to have the baby. Heartburn and indigestion become apparent. They may feel short of breath. The tired feelings they had early in pregnancy return, so sleeping a lot will happen. If they have trouble sleeping, tell them to place a pillow between their knees and sleep on their side. If the baby disturbs them by kicking while they sleep, explain to them to turn to the other side. Most babies favour one side over the other.

The last month symptoms are a surge of energy a few days before they begin labour. The baby's head will drop into their pelvic area sending them to the bathroom a lot more. Breathing should become easier for them. The mucus plug will expel this month which means labour is eminent. When this happens labour may be hours, days or as long as two weeks away. "

"Geez…basically you're not informing me about what's to come for Naruto and Sakura you're telling me I'm going to get no sleep. This is crazy! Is it really that hard just being pregnant? Because to me it seems fine, I can handle all that."

"Sasuke it's not easy. Don't assume it is. Trust me after a couple of months you will understand how difficult it is. Also Naruto can't have any soft cheeses, no caffeine, so no coffee! Also hot baths are a no no when pregnant. It's not worth it. If they overheat their bodies, their gonna overheat the baby!"

"Anything else?" Sasuke replied lazily

"Yes make sure to buy them pregnancy supplements. It will replace all the nutrients they have lost or don't have. That and continue your training with Kakashi"

"Yes Fifth Hokage. Hmm…if you don't mind me asking, what is the situation with my brother? I don't seem to understand why you would allow him back into the village and now he is missing. Doesn't it seem in the very least odd to you Tsuande-sama?"

Tsuande heaved a sigh, the information that was regarding the detainment and now once again missing Nin was extremely troublesome.

"I'm sure you would remember the day that he was captured. I was told you gained consciousness for only a moment before you lost it. It is true that he was defeated by Naruto, after your attempt to crush your brother; you depleted his chakra amounts greatly. It took Naruto almost all nine of the Kyuubi's tails. I believe that the only thing that brought him back from that darkness that consumed him was you Sasuke. Naruto certainly has a strong determination.

After being defeated Itachi surrendered, explaining that he will undergo any memory and moral reconstruction, with this we reconfigured his memory and the morals he had, this turning him into the person he was BEFORE he tried to kill everyone in your clan. Although there was a possibility that events would repeat itself, but we were confident that he wouldn't regain his memory. Unfortunately I find that wasn't a good guarantee that he wouldn't recover those memories"

"Is that why he seemed so…" Sasuke trying to find the word

"Good? Yes that might have been the reason. I don't have any information as of yet about his whereabouts, but as I've told Kakashi if his memory has returned I'd like you to be prepared to defend yourself, Sakura and Naruto. God knows what he wants with you three"

"So the situation is easy to understand. When he shows his face…" Sasuke beginning to growl

"I'll kill him"

Tsuande stood up abruptly smashing her palm down onto the wooden desk before her,

"Don't go doing anything stupid Sasuke. There is a reason why Konoha has stood for so long. It's because we fight for our comrades and work together, don't forget that Sasuke…"

Sasuke stood still at the wooden doors, as though an ominous demon laid waiting outside,

"Oh and Sasuke. I suggest that if you want to do any "sexual" actions with Naruto, to do them now. It will become increasingly impossible to do those things as his pregnancy progresses"

Sasuke contemplated her outward suggestion; it had been true that some side of him had become sexually frustrated since Naruto's pregnancy had started. The blonde running for his life every time Sasuke made the incline implication that he wanted "that" from him. The Uchiha left the office feeling somewhat more knowledgeable about his, Sakura's and Naruto's current situation, the only worry that clouded his thoughts was that of his currently missing psycho brother.

His thoughts trailing back to what Tsuande said, '_Unfortunately I find that wasn't a good guarantee that he wouldn't recover those memories_'

"Perhaps she was right. Fuck…what were the village elders thinking when they let such a dangerous S-class ninja back into the city"

Sasuke was so absorbed in his thoughts that his body didn't realize that just up ahead was some of his old friends, his body collided with one, the force knocking both boys back onto the floor of the hallway,

"Watch where your going you dam…" Sasuke rose his head, his vision coming back into focus, before him sat an irritated Neji, around him Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru each looking at both Neji and Sasuke. Neji pulling himself together, he removed his body from the floor, walking casually over to Sasuke placing a hand outwards in front of the boy. Sasuke stared at the hand, slapping it away with a blunt comment,

"I don't need your help" Sasuke pushed himself off the ground, once in a standing position he dusted himself off then continued to walk towards the staircase the led to the outside of the Hokage Tower, Kiba being as blunt as ever,

"What's his problem?"

Sasuke left the tower, his feet walked the familiar streets, each step knew its place and line of path, the path leading him back home, a sudden realization hitting him,

"Shit! Where are Sakura and Naruto!?" Sasuke swerved around, his body's speed increasing as he sped back the way he came, he re-entered the Hokage's tower in a dazed huff, the halls were empty, Sakura and Naruto being nowhere in sight.

"Damn it…where'd the dobe and Sakura go" panic began to spread across the Uchiha's face, creating a knot of wrinkles on his forehead, terrible thoughts entering his mind, through the rush inside his head one thought protruded out,

"_Home…_" Sasuke dashed through the streets of the village, the people were lively this morning. Everyone going about there business, the village oblivious to the fact that the demon child they had hated for so long was missing from his beloved lover.

Sasuke could only think of one thing, '_Naruto…Naruto…Naruto…_' the blonde's name repeated over and over inside his head, hoping that the worst had not happened.

Sasuke made it to the front of the Uchiha compound, he slammed the door open a rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins,

"Naruto! Sakura!" he entered the lounge room his eyes opening up in sheer shock, there on the lounge sat both Sakura and Naruto both sleeping almost soundly, Naruto ever so often releasing small snoring sounds. Sasuke's rage rose, the thought that he had been running all over the village trying to find them, fearing that his dobe and Sakura had been taken by his brother, when in truth both had fallen asleep together on the lounge inside the mansion; it burned all common sense inside the young Uchiha. The enraged Sasuke walked over to the sleeping blonde, grabbing him by the arms and pulling him up, Sasuke's voice full of fury as he rampaged his emotions onto Naruto,

"YOU DOBE! Do you have any idea how worried I was when I didn't find you outside the Hokage's office!" Sasuke shook Naruto violently, fear swimming inside the blonde's sky blue eyes as they opened to find Sasuke aggressive eyes staring at him. Sakura now awake from Sasuke's yelling, tears beginning to brim her aqua eyes. Naruto said nothing; he merely looked to his left, his blonde bangs covering his eyes, letting Sasuke continue his vexing,

"Did you bother to think about me? What could have happened if someone took you, or if some of the village girls decided to throw stones at you again? DO YOU? DO YOU? And you Sakura, didn't you bother to think either? Your ex-husband is missing, not only that he was one of the most dangerous S-class missing Nin and you just casually walk the streets with Naruto, without even thinking!"

Sakura's tears could no longer remain inside her, they poured down her face, the guilt of what Sasuke said sinking in, terrors of the memory of Itachi coming flooding in, her body beginning to convolute, breaking the straw on the camels back, Naruto having enough movement in his arms, he swung a punch into Sasuke's face, the Uchiha releasing his grip on Naruto, his body being thrown backwards onto the lounge room floor,

"You can say all you want to me Sasuke but…Don't you ever go targeting Sakura with your anger, we both decided to come home since we were both tired, we didn't know how long you were going to take with Tsuande-baba so that's why we left!" Naruto turned to Sakura, he wasn't good with comforting words, all he could do was embrace Sakura, in hope that it would calm her down.

Sasuke's temper only seemed to increase, the sharingan emerging in his eyes, the red eyes of blood. Sasuke's thoughts were ones of jealousy '_Always her…Always her! Since when did both of them become so close? Doesn't he understand whose child she is carrying? Why does Naruto constantly go to her_' his face stayed indifferent, the anger still etched into his eyes, Sasuke stalked off to his bedroom, no sorry given to Naruto and Sakura, he needed time to cool down, the realization of what he had done settling in.

Sasuke awoke the next morning alone in the bedroom. A vast empty sensation at his side where Naruto would have laid sleeping peacefully, the Uchiha not feeling enough remorse to feel that he had done something wrong the previous night. Sasuke raised an arm, placing it over his forehead, his wrist facing the ceiling. His blank black eyes staring forward, towards the ceiling, as he carved passages through the wooden beams with his eyes, hoping that one trail could lead to a conclusion of rest for his over worked mind. As Sasuke separated his body from the bed his thoughts traced to where Naruto could be, his body being compelled forward to find his lover.

As he left the cold bedroom he entered the hallway, '_Where could the dobe be?_' by Sasuke's judgment Naruto hadn't come upstairs all night, the only place left was exactly where the young Uchiha had last left both Sakura and Naruto last night, '_the lounge room_' Sasuke calmly made his way down the stairs that lead to the first storey, small chakra deposits signalling to Sasuke that he was indeed correct about the whereabouts of Naruto and Sakura. He entered the lounge room, the silence wrapping around his body, such a familiar feeling that Sasuke had felt many times before; Sakura and Naruto laid on the lounge together sleeping once again soundly.

The rage from last night swelling up inside Sasuke once again, the Uchiha fleeing upstairs to get out of his night clothing and into his training gear, he hastily placed the clothes onto his body, he wanted out of this house, he wanted to go and train and clear his mind, he didn't want to loose himself in this blackness of thoughts he was having. Sasuke left the house in silence; no goodbye was given to Naruto but… the blonde knew that Sasuke had left the house, his sorrowful blue eyes half opening as the side of his face laid comfortably on the soft white pillow.

Sasuke tore through the streets of Konoha; he left no consideration for the villagers that he bumped into along the way to his training area. No thought entered his mind and none left his lips, he just moved forward as fast as he could, to the place that would calm him down; his sanctuary. He ran as quick as he could, the people that stood and walked in the streets slowly becoming blurs, the sky above him, and the village clear and cloud free, a promising day for some free lance training.

Naruto awoke five minutes later to an almost empty house. It seemed that Sakura had already woken up, as she was no where to be seen in the lounge room, a large commotion emanating from the kitchen; it seemed that she was making breakfast.

A gurgling sound sprung from inside his stomach, his right hand coming over to his protruding belly as he rubbed it comfortingly, the blonde nodding an agreement to his hungry unborn baby,

"Yes yes I'm hungry too. Shall we eat?" the blonde stood up from the lounge, then sank back down,

"This is getting harder and harder, your getting so big that mommy is having problems getting up" as he attempted to get up again he realized that he had spoken the word "mommy", '_Can I even be considered a mother? I mean, I'm a man! God…this is getting more and more degrading as the months go on_'

'**Well you asked for it kit**' the Kyuubi replying to Naruto's very private thought

"No…I clearly remember not saying 'Hey Kyuubi make me pregnant' not only that Sasuke was the one that was mopping around about not being able to revive his clan, not ME. Which somehow gave you the initiative to think that you could give him what he wants"

"**Quit your bitching kit. You're acting like a temperamental Vixen**"

"Well then you should defiantly know something about that wouldn't you?" Naruto pushing the fox's buttons,

"**Why you little…**" what continued afterwards was a whirl wind of insults, some being spoken in deep growls, changing them into a mixture unknown words,

"**If I ever get out of here I'm going to kill you first…**" another on slaughter of insults began, the blonde zoning out as he placed a supportive hand under his abdomen, this being his third attempt to remove himself from the lounge; this time a success.

The blonde began to make his way into the vicinity of the kitchen, the fair-haired boy being brought in by the sweet smell of food, Naruto realizing that the only person that could cook food as good as it smells was Sasuke but, he wasn't here, this leaving only one person;

"Sakura?" the blonde used all his arm strength to open the kitchen door, inside he found Sakura happily cooking away at the kitchen stove, a mini banquet sitting on the kitchen table behind her.

The table was covered in early morning food, a large display of pancakes could be seen, the sweet smell of strawberry wedged in between each piece of pancake, next to the plates of pancakes was two plates each having tender but cooked bacon, scrambled eggs and cooked tomatos, lastly Naruto's eyes floated onto a normal scene, six rice balls, each split into three and two large glasses of orange juice. The blonde gave a broad grin '_Now this is more like it. This is what you call food! Too bad she didn't cook up any ramen_' as Naruto continued to grin, his eyes surveyed the table once more, his grin suddenly being wiped off his face as the shock of what he saw settled in. A huge amount of small bottles were huddled in a little group just near the glasses of orange juice, each labelled with long words that Naruto couldn't read, the only thing the blonde could decipher was that each and every one said one thing,

"A must for every woman expecting" these words left Naruto's mouth, leaving behind a dry and stale taste in his mouth as he hastily grabbed one bottle and opened it to reveal a mountain of bright green pills inside, the blonde snapping the lid back onto the bottle, '_that was the most scariest thing I've seen…they looked like mini Lee's…all in green jumpsuits…_' Naruto placed the bottle back into the group of others, just in time to see Sakura come towards the table a small hungry glint in her eyes as she stared at the food before her,

"Good morning Naruto, I made breakfast for us" she gave off a sweet smile, Naruto only being able to force a small one back, his eyes still transfixed on all the pill bottles,

"So dig in Naruto" at this Sakura began to eat her set of the pancakes, she broke through the soft fluffy pancakes with her knife, the strawberries spilling forward from where she cut, her fork entering the cut pancake piece as she brought it straight to her mouth, a small giggle being muffled out of her full mouth,

"This tastes so good! You should try it Naruto" Sakura grinning as she cut another piece and placed it into her waiting mouth. The blonde at her request sat down, Naruto using both hands to grab onto the plate which held the bacon and eggs with tomato on the side, he dragged it till it was in front of him, his hands searched for the fork and knife, each on either side of his plate, he cut into the evenly cooked bacon, a small piece of eggs being ripped off and placed onto his fork, along with the bacon as he placed it into his mouth; the blonde expecting the worst. Naruto's blue eyes lit up,

"This really is good! I haven't eaten this well since last time Sasuke cooked" the blonde beginning to shovel the food into his mouth. Sakura paused from her almost finished pancakes,

"I'm glad you like it Naruto" they ate in silence for the next two minutes, neither saying a word until Naruto broke the silence,

"Hey Sakura do you think…" he paused, not finishing the sentence,

"Sasuke will be back later on. Give him some time to think and cool down" a what you could call a comforting smile being formed on Sakura's lips, a weak smile forming onto Naruto's, '_She really is like a mother figure, she has matured so much over these past several years_' they both finished eating in silence, Sakura looking at Naruto after they had finished, the two glasses of orange juice still full, the pill bottles right next to them,

"Alright Naruto, time for our pill" Sakura began to open each bottle, withdrawing two pills from each,

"Your joking right Sakura? Please tell me you're joking"

"Sorry Naruto no can do. You heard what Tsuande-sama said, we are both lacking important nutrients. These pills will allow us to get them back"

"But…But…Sakura…"

"No buts." Sakura handing over to Naruto six pills, each a different colour

"You're taking them" Sakura began to take the pills one by one, sipping some orange juice behind them. Naruto beginning to do the same, his thoughts wandering to where Sasuke could be.

Naruto winced in pain as he felt his stomach quickly constrict, he was still in the early stages of his pregnancy and the likely hood of loosing the baby was still very much real. It felt like his whole abdomen was on fire, the fox's seal burning a bright orange,

"**Your weakness is my gain kit**" the fox hummed through sharp serrated fangs as Naruto's consciousness slipped slowly into an abyss of darkness. The fox had complete control over Naruto's body.

"Naruto? Naruto? Naruto are you alright?" Sakura had taken Naruto all the way into the lounge room, how she had managed to do that in her condition was still beyond the fox. Naruto opened his eyes fully, the spine tingly redness in his eyes telling Sakura that this was not the same Naruto that had been in the kitchen, she calmly backed away, small beads of sweat forming on her forehead, as like an animal hunting for its prey, Naruto pounced from the lounge and landed squarely on top of Sakura, her back hitting the floor '_What is Naruto thinking?_' as she questioned herself about his actions the fox that now had total control over Naruto's body was getting extremely excited, the Vixen was hoping to get her claws into Sasuke to ravish him to no end.

"**Tell me young girl, where is the one that Naruto calls Sasuke?**"

Sakura stared blankly at Naruto, his tone of voice was different along with the way he spoke, it seemed more feminine. Sakura's delay in reply cost her a little blood, as Naruto's clawed nails dug into her shoulders, through her clothes and into her skin,

"**I ask again stupid human where is the one called Sasuke?**"

"What do you want Sasuke for? He went out earlier on?" Sakura replied with a pain stricken voice,

"To where?"

"I don't know. He left the house without a saying a word" with this last reply the fox came under the conclusion that this girl didn't know where the Uchiha had gone, leaving her to find him by his scent. A pang of pain hit Naruto's head as his conscious tried desperately hard to gain control of his own body, the fox lifted herself off of Sakura, Naruto's hands coming to each side of his head as the fox flung Naruto's head about trying hard to force the boy back into submission. Naruto's screams rang in the fox's head as she dragged Naruto's body up the stairs and into the bedroom in which he shared with Sasuke,

"**Shut the crap up you damn brat! Your giving me a headache**" the fox flinging herself onto the be, beginning to role around in the soft clean sheets, she could feel Naruto's member slowly becoming soft once again, coming to an end of Naruto's yelling.

"**Your no fun at all. You've been so reserved ever since you got pregnant. Neglecting your sexual urges is a bad bad thing you brat, especially when you got me inside your head, horny as ever and you deprive me of any fun. Damn brat...**"

"**Fine then. I shall just wait for Sasuke right here. He has to come back sometime**" the fox curling up Naruto's body as she crandled the large buldge he had for a stomach,

"**You know what kit...I have a sudden craving for...**" her voice being cut off

"**For pickles and ice-cream...**" a small giggle emanated from Naruto's fanged lips as the reply that came, satisfied the fox to no end, Naruto's words being priceless

"Damn you..."

Sasuke stood in the training grounds in which him and Kakashi always used. The grounds were merely nothing more than a vast spand of green grass, upon each blade the residue of morning dew. Patches of dry earth appearing in random places amongest the grass. It was nothing but a perfect morning for training, sparce clouds quickly ran across the sky as if needing to go somewhere in a hurry, Kakashi once again was late.

Sasuke began without his mentor, he put himself through a set of warm up trials before he headed into the heavy sparing and training with Kakashi. The past few weeks Kakashi and Sasuke had been working on developing a new type of Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu where Sasuke is able to control and manipulate the fire to his will.

Sasuke began his training by seeing how long he could keep his Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu going, the longest had been ten mintues beating that time was always harder than it looked but...Sasuke refused to give up on his training.

The wind ran through the trees russling its leaves leaving the young Uchiha nervous, ominious dark clouds seemed to be heading towards the village. Sasuke began the ninjitsu signs that formed his Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu when a small amount of unusal movement was seen in the corner of his eye.

This person was unusally fast, if Sasuke had not had his Sharingan activated he would have not seen the persons movements. But what worried Sasuke the most was the glimpses of long black hair and a long black coat with red clouds stitched over its surface. The persons movements finally brought them behind Sasuke, he hastly grabbed a kunai from his pouch and swung the blade over his shoulder, it being caught before it met its target.

"Hello little brother. Long time no see"

Sasuke defencly wriggled in Itachi's grip, trying to set himself free, he left only his hatred to say the words for him,

"Ah the miricle of life, its such a wonderful thing" Sasuke spat words back at his older brother

"And what would you know of life? Especially since you have taken so many" Sasuke feeling his hand go numb as Itachi held his grip firm on Sasuke's wrist

"Now Now little brother, you shouldn't be saying things like that when you are going to be a father"

Sasuke's eyes widening in horror,

"Yes foolish little brother I know all about Naruto's condition including my dear sweet wife's as well. I know everything" Itachi's hand moving to break Sasuke's wrist, only to find that his younger brother had managed to do a replacement jutsu, not only that but one of very high rank as well.

'_Shit..._' was the first thought that came to Itachi's mind, he had underestimated his younger brother and in doing so left himself open for an attack.

Sasuke watched on as his older brother frantically used the Sharingan to find Sasuke's location, it would have normally worked but Sasuke was prepared this time and had placed clones of himself around the area that was occupied by Itachi, each clone beginning to dash around Itachi in spontanious and random movements, this leaving the original Sasuke time to attack Itachi.

Sasuke created the signs for his thousand birds jutsu, Chidori. He lunged his hand into the ground, dragging his chidori in the ground multiplying its strength as it began to run all along his body, Sasuke ran at lightning speed towards Itachi his hand burying itself into Itachi's stomach, only to find that the Itachi before him was but a clone, it disappeared in a puff of gray smoke.

The real Itachi came behind Sasuke grabbing him in a head lock,

"I will get my way little brother, and you can't stop me. When your child is born you will wish that you had never met Naruto. Don't try to search for me foolish little brother, you wont find me till I want you to..."

With this find sentence Sasuke was released and Itachi was gone. Sasuke was still too weak to defeat his older brother.

Sasuke stood alone in the field, his body slightly shaking as a torrent of rain began to fall upon his body leaving his body numb but his mind and heart racing to the thought of Naruto being hurt.

Naruto continued to lay on the soft bedding of the large queen size bed sleeping soundly, little did he know that a tall man with long black hair stood at the front of the mansion's large doors, his feminine like hand coiling around the door knob as he pushed the door open slowly, stopping any chance of a noise to alert the residences inside the house to his prensence. The mysterious man stepped into the mansion, the corridors the walls they were not familiar to him at all, he began to wander, trying to find his target. The hallway, the lounge room, the kitchen, nothing; no one was there, his search slowly began to lead him to the stairs that would lead to the upper part of the house, the part in which both Naruto and Sakura resided in. His long pale left hand slide smoothly on the bannester as he walked up the stairs, his goal so very much in his reach.

He arrived at the top of the stairs beginning to walk down the hallway that led to the bedrooms. He opened one of the doors, inside laided a blonde boy curled up upon the bed sleeping soundly, the man looked upon the silent body form of Naruto from the doorway, then slowly continued his walk down the hallway until he stood in front of the guest bedroom. He opened the door and walked in, beginning to use his hands to create a number of different seals. The mysterious man's hand came gently onto Sakura's small swell of a stomach,

"_This baby will be my body_" the man whispered.

Sakura awoke with a shrill scream, catching a glimpse of that long black hair, she yelled in even more terror as she repeated Itachi's name over and over again.

* * *

**You know the hardest thing for me now...writing in something to fill in the gap between this update and the next next update. Yes i wrote a part of the story that was exciting etc etc and now i have to somehow connect it to the ending of this one. But over all this story is going really well. We haven't even come to the end of Naruto pregnancy yet and the story is already 58 pages long!!! But yes. Hope you all haven't forgotten about little old me. Hope you all enjoyed the update and hope to continue reading more...the next update might be a bit shorter than this one.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for not updating in a long time, its not that I haven't been writing the update, I just feel that if I put 3 pages of writing up here its a waste of updating and space when I can write up 15 pages of an update and post it up. So your all probably excited and wanting to know what happens next so...**

**here it is!!!**

* * *

**-----------------Chapter 7-------------------  
Betrayal and a cold Christmas**

**Fourth month**

It had taken Naruto two hours to calm Sakura down, finally allowing her to sleep silently once again. The girl was shaken up, what ever had occurred in that room left her with a painful fear that stopped her from being alone in any room. Naruto silently left Sakura's bedroom as to not wake her up, he headed back towards the stairs that met at the end of the second level's hallway, carefully making his way down the stairs, being cautious as to not make too much noise, the blonde entered the lounge room only to see a dark haired man sitting calmly on the lounge, Naruto stood at the other side of the room his arms crossed over his slowly growing belly, waiting for Sasuke to beckon him over, but the Uchiha didn't. Instead Sasuke spoke from where he was seated,

"Why is it, that Sakura occupies most of your time and concern?" Naruto's jaw dropped a couple of centimetres, the words that had come out of his lover's mouth seemed slightly unpleasant, they were sharp with annoyance,

"What are you talking about Sasuke" this drove the Uchiha into a swarm of rage, his blood boiling,

"I'm talking about how you never let me in Naruto. You're always with Sakura! Leaving me out of the loop, it looks like you might as well be married to her rather than me!" Naruto moved forward to where Sasuke sat, the blonde grabbing his lover by the arm gently, only to have it yanked out of his weak grip,

"Sasuke…This is why I spend time with her, you don't want to be close to me like we were before, its like my body repulses you now, all you do is avoid me and go out all day and come back really late at night, what am I suppose to do? Sit on my own all day." The straw on the camel's back was broken, broken hard and fast with a giant kunai,

"I'M ALWAYS OUT TRAINING TO HELP PROTECT YOU!!! WHAT HAPPENS IF SOMEONE TAKES OUR CHILD, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW POWERFUL OUR CHILD WILL BE IN SOMEONE ELSES HANDS IN THE WRONG HANDS? DO YOU?!?" Sasuke breathed heavily, his black eyes staring directly into Naruto's, the gaze was broken as the blonde averted his eyes, the appearance of tears sprung from his sky blue eyes,

"No. Obliviously according to you I don't. You seriously think I don't know this…I should know this better than anyone, it's inside of me. But what I need isn't protecting it's my lover to be at home with me loving me and helping me go through with this." Naruto stood up, almost loosing his balance from the difference in weight at his front, tears were streaming down his cheeks, making them moist, he looked like a child that had it's feelings hurt,

"I need your help your encouragement, Sasuke I'm a freak! What's happening to me isn't natural, this whole thing isn't natural, MEN AREN'T SUPPOSE TO HAVE CHILDREN LIKE THIS!" Naruto's body was set into motion as he ran out of the lounge room towards the door, the Uchiha he left behind was neither fully struck by guilt but wasn't completely guilt-free, a small pain of frustration and the voice of Tsuande inside his head told him that he had been a bad bad boy and that he should chase after Naruto. Sasuke sighed as he left the house, locking the door behind him as he went, he searched around, Naruto had already disappeared by the time Sasuke had left the house premises, which left Sasuke to only guess possibly where he might have gone, the Uchiha searched the village, and yet no sign of a mop of Naruto's blond hair, he past by Ino's and Neji's house, only to be discouraged from entering when he heard the both of them yelling at one another from within the house. Sasuke was in some real trouble, it was nearing night time, a blanket of darkness beginning to sweep across the sky, Sasuke could only think of one other place that Naruto could be; the mountain with figure heads of the Hokage's.  
The raven-haired man hastened his pace as he darted for the top of the mountain, the glimpse of a figure could be seen as he arrived at the top, Naruto sat at the end of the mountain sniffing softly and swinging his legs over the edge of the cliff, his arms draped around his middle,

"Naruto? You dobe, why did you run off?" Sasuke moved nearer to the blonde, putting a hand on his shoulder, all the reply that he got from his lover was a bunch of sniffles,

"Lets go home Naruto, I think everything has been resolved now, I'll try and stay home more often, now lets go dobe" the Uchiha saying anything he could to get the blonde to return home before he got sick from the cold night weather, he softly messed Naruto's blonde hair and stood back up, waiting for the blonde to do the same. Naruto turned his head and gazed up at Sasuke's tall figure standing over him,

"Okay…" was the only word Naruto could say without having it sound terrible because of his after sob sniffles and hiccups. He stood up slowly, watching as Sasuke started to slowly walk back in the direction that would lead to the village, a crumbling noise could be heard,

"Sasuke!!" a shrill yell of his name came from behind the Uchiha, he turned to see Naruto slowly falling, the edge of the cliff slowly crumbling beneath his lover, Sasuke dashed to grab Naruto's hand, catching it just in time, the boys body hitting the side of the cliff with a hard thud, a small whimper coming from the blonde's lips. Sasuke pulled Naruto up with difficulty, he weighted more than usual and his palms were sweaty, Sasuke heard the sound of a small pop, the noise causing him to fear that something had happened to Naruto, he gazed down and watched as the shock gripped Naruto causing him to pass out for a moment. He pulled the blonde up with one last heave, once Naruto was on stable ground Sasuke wrapped his arms around his lover, cradling the pregnant boy in his arms, pain shot up the Uchiha's his right arm, it was dislocated, Sasuke judged by the gravity of the pain. Naruto peered up at Sasuke, his words coming out muffled due to his mouth being covered by Sasuke's shirt,

"I'm 'orry" Sasuke judged that Naruto was saying sorry, he just smiled back letting the blonde go,

"Let's go home"

The both of them holding hands as they returned through the village back home. They arrived home fifteen minutes later, Sakura had woken up and had already prepared some dinner for the three of them, the lovers entered the kitchen, Sasuke plonking the blonde onto a chair in front of a plate of food, the Uchiha then proceeding to grab onto Sakura as he pulled her along outside of the kitchen all the way up the stairs onto the second floor,

"Sakura…"

"Yes? Anything wrong?"

"Yeah there is. My arm is dislocated, and you're the medic ninja can you fix it?" with finishing that sentence Sakura grabbed onto Sasuke's arm yanking it up and then back into it's socket, the Uchiha forcing back a scream,

"There all done" Sasuke moved his arm around in a circular motion,

"Thanks, oh and I think Naruto has a few scratches"

"What happened to you both?" Sasuke said nothing and left down the stairs back into where Naruto was,

"Wonder if everything is okay…" with this Sakura also made her way down to continue with the dinner she had been preparing.

A young man slept silently upon a large queen size bed, a lump of dark blue sheets lay half over the blonde's body while the rest covered the floor, the man had no shirt on and around his middle the sheets came up into a bump, his lover was nowhere to be seen, a sudden chill came into the room causing the blonde to wake up, he raised up slowly a small four month pregnancy bulge became uncovered, the cold air touching Naruto's bare stomach making him flinch and quickly pull the covers over his belly. He looked around and found that Sasuke was not in the room, Naruto found Sasuke's shirt on the floor, grabbing it and putting it on, 'A little small now…' he walked over towards the semi open window, small white balls began to fall from the sky; snow.  
Naruto placed his hand onto the glass and wooden frame of the window, pushing it closed, a pair of arms wrapped around the blonde's body, the arms just making it around his middle, he tilted his head to the side and found a tall dark and very handsome Uchiha staring blankly out into the slowly covered snow grass,

"I don't remember it ever snowing here" Sasuke said,

"Me either" Naruto replied a small smile forming on his lips, snow for Christmas, it seemed like a miracle. They stood there for an odd three minutes just watching the snow migrate from the sky to the ground, covering it in a white blanket,

"Sasuke?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm a bit hungry, can we have breakfast?"

"Yeah sure." Sasuke removed his arms from around Naruto, the dark haired man walking towards the door, the blonde trailing behind, his hands rubbing the mound on his stomach as it gurgled and growled in hunger,

"Okay baby okay, mommy and daddy are going for breakfast" Naruto said this with a big grin, the blonde was awfully cheerful this morning, which wouldn't be so strange except Naruto was four months pregnant and so round bellied that Sasuke presumed that Naruto must be eating too much food and that it was more fat than the baby's doing. Sasuke entered the kitchen first; Sakura had become her normal self again after the incident, she bustled around the kitchen placing different plates onto the table, as Naruto entered the doorway his eyes opened in shock to the last plate that Sakura had placed down, '_the scary little lee look a like pills!!_' is all that ran through the blonde's head, Sasuke turned to Naruto his dark black eyes sending questioning vibes towards the blonde,

"You said you were hungry a minute ago, you gonna eat dobe?" Naruto snapped out of his daze, nodding violently as he plonked himself down onto a chair beginning to shovel food down into his mouth and eagerly awaiting unborn baby. Sakura was busy also eating leaving no room for her to notice that Sasuke was staring out the window, his onyx eyes gazed outside into the snow filled sky,

"Is there anything wrong Sasuke?" the Uchiha snapped his head in the direction of his name, Sakura sat with her eyes looking straight at Sasuke, lately Sasuke had to be careful what he said to her, the pregnancy was beginning to play with her emotions causing her to have violent out-bursts which almost resulted with half the house disappearing, the last out-burst being because she couldn't find her favourite shirt, in the end Naruto had fallen asleep on it after Sakura had placed it on the lounge after ironing it.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking a bit" Sasuke said this as calmly as he could,

"Oh I see. Well I hope you didn't forget the Christmas party that's on tonight"

"What Christmas party?" Sasuke's eyebrows knotted together, '_What's this girl thinking? Naruto can't be seen in his condition_' Sasuke looked towards Naruto, the blonde seemed to be okay with everything,

"Naruto did you know about this party?" Naruto stopped eating, swallowing down the last amount of food,

"Yes Sasuke, I did know. To tell you the truth I'm a little nervous about it, what if everyone thinks I'm a freak…" Sakura was now clearing the table, Sasuke just sighed '_Not this again. Okay Okay don't say anything stupid or the dobe's gonna cry_'

"Narut…." Sasuke's words being cut off

"It'll be okay Naruto. These are our friends for over eight years, they will understand" Sasuke scowled himself for not being quick enough to say anything,  
"Exactly what Sakura said Naruto. Things will be fine, besides you have me there with you, and it's just all our friends, everything will be okay. Do you trust me?" Naruto's jaw nearly dropped off, '_Did Sasuke just say something sweet? My god I think he did!_' Naruto stretched his arms forward pulling Sasuke into an unexpected hug,

"Thankyou…Sasuke"

Sakura stood watching the pair trying to embrace each other lovingly, their small bundle of joy inside Naruto making the process of hugging difficult, she smiled tenderly then gave off a rough cough,

"Ah Naruto? Sasuke? Were going to be late for going shopping for Christmas presents"

"Eh?" Naruto gave off a dumb look,

"We have to go outside!?!" the blonde said loudly

"Well yes Naruto that is the idea" Sakura said, the smile was wiped off her face when she looked at Naruto's large belly, then looked at her own,

"We haven't been seen for over two and a half months now, no one really knows that were BOTH pregnant" Sasuke just stood with a blank look on his face,

"Yes it's true, we haven't seen anyone since this all started. The village has been kept in secret about Naruto's condition, Sakura is there anything you could do to…perhaps make Naruto not stand out so much?"

"Well…if Naruto doesn't mind wearing a wig and some shorts I think we can get around the village people" Naruto had a very bad feeling about this; Sakura had an evil glint in her aqua eyes.  
Ten minutes later Naruto comes back down from upstairs with Sakura trailing behind him, all Sasuke could do was stare in shock; Sakura turned Naruto into a real women now! The blonde came down the stairs wearing a blonde wig its hair all out and almost past his buttocks, he wore his usual long loose shirt that he used now that he was pregnant and a pair of tight ninja shorts, and a shimmer came from the blonde's lips, Naruto really did look like a girl,

"You look good dobe" Sasuke said,

"Well I don't feel good. This damn lipgloss is so weird. This crap is glittery and tastes like berries. I seriously think its evil" the blonde pouting for a moment at Sakura.

Sakura opened the door pushing Naruto out the door, Sasuke behind them, they walked through the village, un-noticed, un-seen, no one seemed to realize that the young blonde pregnant lady that walked beside the last Uchiha was in fact Naruto, but what worried Sasuke the most was the whisperings that the villagers were making about Sakura, each women they passed seem to make some comment about the so called "father" of her child, Naruto glancing over to where Sakura walked, noticing that she was forcing herself to not listen to what the other women were saying.  
They strolled down the streets of the village, going from shop to shop looking at things they could buy for their close friends, they shopped for four hours finally finding presents for everyone, Sakura and Naruto's stomachs began to growl at the same time,

"I think its time for some lunch don't cha think?" Naruto nodded, his stomach growling again in agreement, the blonde and Sakura both giggling at Naruto baby's agreement with having lunch. The blonde trudged along next to the shops on his left side with Sasuke on his right, the blonde almost looking like he was skipping along towards the wonderful word of Food. The street was semi-filled with people husbands' and boyfriends' buying gifts for their wives and girlfriends and women just buying gifts for everyone including themselves, Naruto came across a small floral shop, bunches of flowers placed outside the shop for sale, the blonde sprouting a large grin, '_that's Ino's shop! I wanna see how she's going_' Naruto looked towards Sasuke and came to a stop at the front of the shop, Sasuke and Sakura continuing to walk until they realized that a tall but annoying pregnant Naruto was not with them, the handsome Uchiha turned his hair swishing in the breeze of his movement,

"Naruto?"

"I want to visit Ino. Can we can we can we?" the blonde man giving off cute puppy dog eyes, making Sasuke and Sakura walk back and having to give in to the blonde, Sasuke felt a bad feeling come his way, '_something bad is gonna happen. Why does Naruto get me into all kinds of problems_' they walked into the shop, Naruto hopped around looking at all the pretty flowers, the different colours, shapes and sizes it was fascinating to see how there was so much diversity. Sakura looked around, Ino wasn't anywhere insight,

"I don't seem to see Ino" Sasuke's ears picked up on some noises coming from the back of the shop, the Uchiha pulling out a kunai, just as Naruto turned to look at Sasuke,

"eh. What's that…" the blonde saying loudly as his words got cut off by Sasuke's hand over the blonde's lips, Sasuke beginning to whisper,

"_Both of you don't say anything. I heard some talking from the back_" Sakura nodded and came over to where Naruto stood, Sasuke removing his hand from Naruto's mouth moved closer to the door that led to the backroom, Naruto and Sakura standing semi-close to the exit just in case they needed to escape. The Uchiha kicked the door open only to find Ino and Neji arguing in the backroom, both turning to stare at the intruder. Sasuke just stared blankly at the pair, sighing and then returning to where Sakura and Naruto stood peering into the backroom as they both also sighed in relief that it had only been Neji and Ino, Sakura was the first to speak,

"Hey Ino. Sorry for the intrusion we just wanted to come by and say Hi. Hi" Ino heaved a sigh, '_Saved by the big forehead girl_' the tall blonde girl brushing off dirt from her clothes and apron as she came out to say hello to her dear friends and a complete pregnant stranger that she never met before. Naruto stared at Ino for a while, watching as she turned for a moment and noticed how large her belly had become,

"Hey Sakura, Sasuke, person I've never met before" Ino starting at Naruto, Neji walking up next to Ino bluntly saying,

"Its Naruto. Can never forget a chakra system like that, strangely enough there is more than one chakra system inside him tho" Ino gapped, '_that can't be Naruto! No way! But…Neji is never wrong_' Naruto shuffled on the spot, embarrassed and hoping that Ino wouldn't pick up on what Neji meant by "there is more than one chakra system inside him tho" Ino walking over to Naruto,

"Naruto why are you dressed like a girl? I mean I know you like to use that Sexy no jutsu form but you wouldn't use it with us, at least not like thi…" Ino's words were stopped, the noise completely breaking off him her throat, her blank eyes watching Naruto's stomach, making Ino let go of Naruto a hand going over her mouth,

"Ha..Ha…Can't believe I didn't realize it. I mean with a stomach like that" Naruto wanted to run, run very fast out of the shop and back home, he had known that he wouldn't be accepted, not even by his friends, the blonde closing his eyes waiting for harsh words to come out of Ino's mouth, yet nothing came. Naruto opened his blue eyes again only to see Ino smiling,

"Well look at that, you finally got your wish Sasuke, ha! Naruto you finally found a way to get knocked up" The blonde man glared back at Ino,

"Okay for your informa…" Naruto's words being also cut off,

"Yeah that's pretty much how it happened Ino" Sakura claiming bluntly,

"Don't get me started on you forehead girl, look at you! Your as big as an elephant, the whole village has been talking about how Itachi has done a runner and left you pregnant, personally this village needs to get a life and stop talking about other people but gotta say the news travels fast" Ino finished almost out of breath,  
"How bout we don't talk about that. So how far along are you Ino?" Sakura asked, trying to change the subject as quickly as possible,

"Seven months since yesterday, its getting close now, I swear the baby's not doing much, moves every now and then but I can feel that it's getting ready to come out. How far are the both of you" Ino pointed to both of them, Sakura answering straight away,

"Four months, seems not much compared to you" Sakura finished, waiting for Naruto to give his reply, but he didn't speak, she turned to him and saw him blushing,

"Why are you blushing?" she asked the blonde

"No one has ever asked me how far along I am" Sakura and Sasuke both rolled their eyes, Neji stood still saying nothing, while Ino just smiled, it seemed she found all of this rather adorable, Naruto spoke quietly,

"I'm also four months pregnant the same as Sakura" Naruto blushing even more when he said the words "pregnant" in reference to himself,

"So you two would have gotten pregnant around the same time ay? Hmm…" Ino smiled and continued to speak

"You know what we need to do then, BABY SHOPPING! I so need to take you baby shopping, I've almost gotten all the items for my baby but I can still go with you guys and help you out. We should plan a day" Sakura nodded as Ino came running grabbing onto her and Naruto's hands, shaking them up and down a bit,

"Well we better go off for lunch before Naruto gets too hungry" the blonde pouting

"What you talking about? Me and the baby ARE already hungry" he continued to pout,

"Well you better head off then. I'll see you later at the party okay?" Ino smiled and returned behind the counter, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto all saying at once,

"Bye"

Ino looking back at Neji, Sasuke hearing the sounds of harsh fighting beginning up again, followed by the sound of Neji leaving the shop with the door banging shut. Sasuke couldn't help but feel something was wrong between them.  
Lunch was Naruto's favourite; ramen. Naruto had begged Sakura to have it even after her stern reply of '_Its not healthy for the baby Naruto, ramen has no nutrients in it at all_' she finally gave in when he wouldn't shut up about how much he was craving ramen.  
The three sat down at the best ramen shop in all of Konoha, Ichiraku Ramen Ichiraku, the owner smiling softly at the two pregnant women in his shop, Naruto realized at this point that he was still seen as a girl, he sighed as the first bowl of ramen came, breaking the chopsticks he said out loud,

"I'm gonna need more than this old man" as he began to slurp up the long ramen noodles.  
An hour later they were all back home, relaxing in front of the television watching Sakura's favourite show, it was currently up to the part where the main character seemed to be confessing to a guy how she felt for him, Sakura was on the edge of her seat, her large stomach moving up and down as she clapped for joy that the girl had finally admitted how she felt. Naruto and Sasuke sat on the other three seat lounge, Naruto lying down on Sasuke's chest and as he happily watched the television, he looked up at his lover, Sasuke from all the activities done today had fallen asleep, he looked different when he slept, to Naruto when Sasuke slept it was like Sasuke was finally free of all the terrors that plagued his life.

Sasuke awoke to find himself alone on the lounge, Naruto was no where insight, a small groan coming from his mouth as his thought's trailed to where the dobe had gone, his eyes laced around the room, soon his sight falling onto a young pink haired lady putting make-up on using a beautifully carved wooden mirror. Sakura was wearing a little black dress that had no sleeves, it draped down her body, the large swell of a stomach still being clearly seen, she suddenly felt like she was being watched, she turned to where the feeling was coming from, her eyes relaxing as she saw it was only Sasuke,

"What you looking at Sasuke? You better go get ready for the party, Naruto and I are almost done" she finished this by leaving the lounge room heading off in the direction of the stairs, making her way back to her room. Sasuke stood '_What part..y. Shit! Geez the things those two make me do_' he let off a small moan as he made his way up the stairs and entered his room, he found Naruto tying up the shoe lace on one of his leather black shoes, the other was tossed idly to the side. Naruto was wearing long black pants that weren't too loose around his legs; an orange long sleeved shirt was placed on his torso, the shirt fairly loose in the blonde's attempt to cover up his condition. His blue eyes looked up towards the sound of stopped foot steps, those cerulean eyes staring into the darkness of the Uchiha's,

"Ah Sasuke you're awake. I'm almost don…" but before the blonde could finish his sentence he swiftly got up, making his way across the bedroom leaving only one shoe on in a hurry attempt to make it to the bathroom, the door slamming loudly shut behind him, leaving Sasuke standing on the spot smirking,

"_Finally got you to shut up dobe…_" he entered the room and quickly changed into a black pair of pants and a blue long sleeve shirt with his family crest on its back. Naruto re-entered the room,

"Pffew. I just made it into the bathroom" Naruto looked up only to find that Sasuke was already ready, the sigh of Sasuke dressed almost like a gentlemen made the blonde blush furiously, when he realized he was he quickly ran to grab his other shoe as he dashed out of the room and down the stairs, Sasuke following in his wake.

"We all ready to go?" Sakura said with a half smile as she tried to pull along the three very full bags with presents for all their friends, Naruto nudging Sasuke as they both stood near the door,

"Psst…Sasuke" Naruto said as he pointed to Sakura holding the three bags

"Hfm…Sakura give me those" Sasuke took the bags without waiting for a reply from Sakura, like the reply really matter anyways.

"Thanks….Sasuke" Sakura grabbed the door knob, opening the door to the winter's cold breeze, she turned to the coat rack, grabbing the thickest coat she owned, she watched as Naruto did the same,

"Well let's go!" she and Naruto said excitedly as they both stepped out into the frosty air.

They all walked down the streets of Konoha, there was no one in sight and all shops were closed. Bright lights emanated from house windows, Naruto could see families eating Christmas dinner, children excited to open their presents as they enthusiastically shook them. The blonde couldn't help but smile as he looked towards both Sasuke and Sakura, all those years alone seemed something that didn't exist anymore, he now has loved ones, a family.

Before Naruto knew it he was at Hinata's family estate, little Christmas lights lined the building's edges, even trees and bushes had little Christmas ornaments and lights littered across the green foliage, it was something truly wonderful to see. They made their way to the front door, Sasuke placing one of the bags down to free his hands to knock on the door, he knocked once, no reply, then knocked again with more force, a muffled sound come from inside,

"Ah Kiba! Let me go, someone is at the door, hahaha" Sasuke picked up the bag once more as footsteps came closer and closer to the door, this is when Naruto began having the urges to turn on his heels and make a dash for it, it was the moment of truth, the seconds that led to the door opening seemed like forever, the door un-clicked as Hinata swung the door open, a rush of cold air running into the house, she smiled upon seeing her three young friends,

"Oh my hello. Didn't think that you guys would make it!" she lunged herself forward into the icy air, giving a big warm hug to Sakura, then to Naruto and just a nod to Sasuke, which in turn she received a nod back,

"Wow Sakura and Naruto you both look fat, you must be wearing so many layers of clothing to keep the cold out. You should of seen Kakashi when he got here, he was wearing so much clothes looks like he was a big sumo wrestler" she gave off a little giggle at the image and beckoned her friends to come inside,

"Probably Iruka made him wear all those clothes" Sakura said in reply

"Probably. Here let me take all your coats" Hinata said with a small smile. Hinata watched as her friends took the coats off one by one, that's when she noticed that they had all been wearing just one coat each, as she stood the realization of why they had looked so fat sunk in, she almost sqwealed her head off when she saw Sakura's belly,

"OH MY GOD! Sakura your pregnant!" Sakura just nodded and blushed at the overly excited attention, then Hinata turned to Naruto to take his coat, its then that she noticed a large bulge under his shirt, she smiled and went in for a closer look, stretching the material shirt back giving a surprise to Naruto,

"Eh no, don't do that" When Hinata come to understand what the large bulge was the shock drove her to back into the corridor wall a loud thud sounding from the contact of her back on the wall, Kiba hearing the noise came over to where it came from,

"Hey Hinata are you o…." his sentence was cut short as he saw Sakura and Naruto, all the dog boy could do was begin laughing, it was rude, but he couldn't help but laugh,

"Haha Naruto geez you because pretty fat in the past five months. Oi Hinata are you okay?" he looked over to Hinata offering his hand to her, she did not take it, she just continued to stare at Naruto's stomach in shock,

"Oi Hinata? What's wrong?" Kiba was beginning to get worried now

"Kiba…I don't think that's fat" on closer observation Kiba saw that Hinata had activated her Byakugan,

"Then what is it?" Kiba asked, not really wanting to know the answer

"It's another life" Hinata bluntly said

"Another life? What ya mean Hinat…" Kiba stopped and thought for a moment, '_Hinata's __Byakugan can see people's chakra systems, which would mean that if she was saying another life, it would be referring to the demon fox right?_'

"Do you mean you see the Demon fox?" Kiba asked, hoping that his conclusions were correct,

"Kiba you really are dense" Sakura said, watching as Naruto become more uncomfortable and Sasuke increasingly pissed off,

"This is bloody stupid, Kiba Naruto's pregnant…geez how stupid can you get" Sasuke had spilled the beans, leaving Kiba in a state of utter shock for a moment,

"Ah…well this is the second pregnant man here tonight, it's not so much of a biggie, guess I saw it coming" Kiba grabbed Hinata by the arm, pulling her off the wall, Hinata didn't understand,

"What you mean second pregnant man here?" a tone of question in her voice,

"Oh you'll find out soon enough, don't need me to go and spill the beans. Anyways come on in and see everyone, the party can finally start now that you guys are here" Kiba gave a doggish smile and took a still questioning Hinata to where the others all were. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura slowly began to follow,

"See everything is fine"

"Yeah nothing to worry about dobe" both Sakura and Sasuke said, trying to give some comforting words to make the blonde's nervousness disappear.

They entered the room together, Sakura immediadly ran to where all the girls had gathered, the young girl letting off little giggles as she gave out the Christmas presents, one for the girls and then one for their special partner. Naruto just stood still, already afraid of moving into the room any further, clearly not wanting to be seen.

It was first Gaara and Lee that noticed Naruto and Sasuke standing in the room, the pair walking up to them,

"Naruto, how are…?" Sasuke cutting off Lee's words,

"Naruto's pregnant" these words filled up the room as everyone stared at the young couple, the blonde so embarrassed that his face couldn't possibly get any redder than it already was,

"_Sasuke, what do you think your doing!_" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke stayed silent, the whole room was silent until Lee spoke,

"Well congratulations to the both of you, I find the whole thing a bit strange but if your happy then I'm happy Naruto" Lee finished then nudging Gaara,

"……." Lee nudged Gaara harder, the red haired man coughing then saying,

"Congratulations" the pair then walked away, placing themselves onto the lounge again. Sasuke and Naruto came more into the room it was then a small stampede occurred, most of the women that had been on the other side of the room had dashed over to where Naruto was, Sasuke was forced to away from Naruto, the black haired man having to watch from the sidelines, all the women began asking questions at the same time, and repeating the words good for you and best wishes, that's when Temari spoke,

"Haha, three baby showers to make, this years gonna be a crazy one" Naruto tilted his head '_three baby showers? But Ino already had hers and its only Sakura and I that are pregnant…Who's the third baby shower for?_' Naruto set the thought aside and just smiled and replied,

"Yeah"

As the girls let up after getting their questions answered Naruto returned to Sasuke's side as they headed to where the other men were, as soon as Sasuke arrived many of the men such as Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba gave Sasuke a slap on the back in the accompany of the words "Good on ya".

Naruto desperately looked around trying to find the one person he'd been waiting to see for a long time, finally his eyes resting on the loving familiar face; Iruka and what seemed to be Kakashi behind him. Naruto smiled as he dashed towards Iruka, the young blonde giving an attempt at hugging the older man,

"Congratulations Naruto. How've you been?" Iruka said

"I've missed eating ramen with you Iruka! Hmm…I've been pretty weird lately" the blonde pointing to his belly

"Yes. Being pregnant would do that wouldn't it Kakashi" the white haired man still standing behind Iruka and just grunting,

"Don't worry about him Naruto, he hasn't been in a great mood lately" Iruka said smiling

"Great mood! Great mood! That's your fault Iruka! I let you be seme for one night and look what happens to me" the older man stepping aside from behind Iruka, Naruto's eyes streamed down Kakashi's figure,

"You became a little fat?" Kakashi hit his hand to his forehead, '_Naruto's in the same position as me and he still doesn't realize it_'

"Yes Naruto, I became fat….of course I didn't! I became pregnant!" Kakashi then began to mumble his words like '_stupid Iruka…_' and '_Iruka was the one suppose to get pregnant one day, not me_'.

Iruka laughed, this causing Konoha's White fang to wander off back onto the lounge and begin to nibble on chips, Naruto couldn't help but comment,

"Is that really Kakashi, Iruka? I mean….it's so…."

"Not like him? Yeah, he's blaming it on the pregnancy symptoms. I am as well" Iruka said this with a smile,

"He's only been like this for the past two months, Tsuande is still trying to figure out how it all happened, but we believe it has something to do with your sexy no jutsu technique. And one very bad night"

"So how is Kakashi really?" Sasuke asked, '_This will affect our training, I'll be forced to get another person to train me_'

"I'm not really sure, it seems he doesn't really care about what's going on inside him, except that he doesn't like it"

"And what about you Iruka?" Naruto now asked

"Oh…well…" Iruka turned away from Naruto's eyes,

"I want everything to go ahead, I want children someday but, there is only so long that Kakashi can hold out half of the jutsu and Tsuande already said that if we can't find a solution even with the jutsu in a month the baby will be gone."

Naruto's eyes softened as he felt a pang of sympathy for Iruka, the blonde feeling that sometimes life wasn't fair.

Iruka looked towards the blonde and realized what was going through his mind,

"Well it can't be helped. Naruto, Sasuke come sit down we got a lot of catching up to do" The three headed over to where Kakashi sat eating the bowl of chips that he had claimed as his own, Naruto and Iruka sat side by side while Sasuke was forced to sit down next to Kakashi, the raven hair man felt uneasy sitting down near his teacher, who was accidentally pregnant, a small conversation began between the both of them,

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't keep up to scratch with me?" Sasuke asked

"Because it's important that you get the right training, guess you could say I didn't want to fall behind my own student" as Kakashi said this he gave a small smile,

"Besides it'll be all over in a month, I don't think Tsuande will find something that's gonna keep it going, which will leave me back to my old self" Sasuke frowned at Kakashi's statement,

"Don't you want kids Kakashi?"

"Yeah. But not now and not me! This is suppose to be Iruka's job when the time comes, not mine" Sasuke looked towards Iruka and Naruto, the pair were smiling and laughing as they swapped stories, suddenly he began to hear an argument in the lower parts of the house, he stood up and walked towards the direction of the sound, it seemed that Naruto had also heard it and excused himself from Iruka and walked behind Sasuke. They arrived at an empty hallway and a room containing the two voices arguing, Sasuke and Naruto opened the door slightly only to see and hear Ino and Nejii arguing and Shikamaru just standing there,

"YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH HIM!" were the words coming out of Neji's mouth.

"Well if you had tried loving me more often instead of being so resistant to me maybe I wouldn't of gone to him!" Ino was fighting back.

"You were MY wife, or does our vows mean nothing to you"

"Of course they meant something to me, but our vows also said that you would cherish me Neji! You never did"

"I was on missions so that you could live a life you wanted! Money doesn't grow on your flowers in the shop Ino!"

"At least they don't talk back to me! I had to go out and get pregnant before you would start loving me again" Neji's eyes narrowed, Sasuke and Naruto continuing to watch,

"Go out and get pregnant? What's that suppose to mean Ino?" Ino had caught herself in a knot and she was stuck,

"I…I…I mean get pregnant with your child" Neji didn't believe,

"It's not my kid is it….it's his" Neji said pointing furiously at Shikamaru, a battle then began to ensue, Neji activated the Byakugan and lunged forward to attack Shikamaru, Ino yelling stop, Naruto tried to enter the room to stop the fighting but Sasuke forced the blonde back, putting his fore finger over his mouth and whispering the sound "shhhh". When Naruto turned back Ino was on the wooden floor grunting and clutching her stomach, this time Naruto used all his force and escaped Sasuke's grip entering the room in a rush, the blonde almost tripping over himself, he made his way to where Ino was, the huge noise the blonde had made causing the two men to stop fighting and look towards Ino,

"Are you okay Ino?" Naruto questioned

"N-No. I-It hurts"

* * *

**I'm ashamed to say that I just totally fucked up my story. I hate that I made Kakashi pregnant but I couldn't change it because I had already posted it up somewhere +smashes head against a wall+ And originally it was going to be Gaara that was pregnant but because he doesn't have the one tail demon I had to change it +is trying to follow along with the anime+ fuck...I'm sorry to all of you that really hate Kakashi being preg, but hopefully I can fix that even if it means destroying Kakashi being preg +smiles+ But yes anyhoo...hope you enjoyed the update its long so you should all be all...happy...and...sane**


End file.
